<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wolf in Nephilim's clothing. by thedarksideoflauren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503933">A wolf in Nephilim's clothing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoflauren/pseuds/thedarksideoflauren'>thedarksideoflauren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Stiles, Derek &amp; Alec are 24, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Alec are fraternal twins, Derek is a lightwood, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kate is Malachi's daughter, Lydia and Alec's wedding never happened, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magnus mentors Stiles, Malec Smut, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Beta we die like the Hales, Past Abuse, Post-Max Lightwood's Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is 21, Werewolf-Nephilim Derek, they all deserve nice things, versatile Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoflauren/pseuds/thedarksideoflauren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Alexander Lightwood descend from a long and noble family of Shadowhunters, therefore they were meant to become the best demon hunters of the New York Institute.<br/>Their lives change drastically when, one night, the two twins are sent on a difficult mission, they had to track down and kill a pack of Alphas that were murdering mundanes just for the sake of it.<br/>Unfortunately, Derek gets bitten before he kills the last Alpha and he knows that going back to the Institute would be a death sentence, the Clave would kill him. Alec decides to ask the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, for help.<br/>At Magnus’ they meet the main reason why the Alpha pack was in town: Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How bad can an Alpha pack be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the idea of Derek and Alec being fraternal twins, it makes so much sense to me. They both share the same death glare, eye-roll and grumpiness around people they don't know/ trust.<br/>I also love the idea of Stiles being mentored by Magnus, the two scream chaos together and they may eventually blow the loft up.<br/>You don't need to watch Teen Wolf or Shadowhunters, the important bits are thoroughly explained by the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand why I can’t join you guys.” Izzy was visibly annoyed, they always fought whatever threat together. While Jace had been more understanding and didn’t insist as much, Izzy was well.. Izzy, their little sister who was stubborn as a mule.</p><p><br/><br/>“Izzy, we don’t know and, by the Angel, could you drop it already? <em>The law is hard but it is the law.</em>” Derek’s tone was harsh, of course he was sorry his siblings couldn’t join them, but it wasn’t something he and Alec decided, they couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p><br/><br/>“<em>Et tu, Derek</em>? I expected the whole law shit from Alec, but not from you.” The girl crossed her arms while furrowing her brows making her look like a kicked puppy.</p><p><br/><br/>“Izzy, just drop it and don’t you dare sneak out to follow us, be a little more understanding like Jace.” Alec said without looking at her as he was busy drawing runes on the wolfsbane-soaked arrows. “Derek’s right, just go shopping or I don’t know…take the Daylighter for a walk.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Alec, Simon is not a <em>dog</em>.” She smiled slightly.</p><p><br/><br/>“Oh, isn’t he though? You have him on a tight leash Izzy.” Derek ruffled her hair grinning.</p><p><br/><br/>“Fuck off, both of you.” She tried to sound angry before chuckling lightly. “Alright, I get it, take care and go kick some Alpha ass.” She kissed both of her brothers’ cheeks before walking out.</p><p><br/>“So, how many Alphas in total?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Five, the only one we have to worry about though is Deucalion, he is the Alpha of Alphas.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Two against five, I don’t see what could possibly go wrong.” Derek said as he took his own wolfsbane arrows.</p><p><br/><br/>“Der, we’ve dealt with worse,<em> how bad can an Alpha pack be?</em>”</p><p><br/><br/>“Anyway, what are they doing here anyway? They’re not from around here, are they?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Something tells me you haven’t read the mission’s details, have you?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I was busy, Alec.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah, <em>scowling at Jace</em>.” He rolled his eyes in true Lightwood fashion before continuing “We don’t know the actual reason, but we know that they got here a month ago from Beacon Hills, after slaughtering the McCall pack. That’s all the info we’ve got.”</p><p><br/>“Wow, they upgraded from a tiny town in the middle of California to the big apple, wow. I’m surprised Luke is not the one taking care of them.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Well first thing first Luke is on vacation with mom, he is not stupid to send his pack to slaughter, plus the Clave doesn’t trust Luke, they fear he might make an alliance with the Alphas.” Alec sighed as he grabbed the now full quiver.</p><p><br/><br/>“As if the Clave never teamed up with the bad guys.” Derek grabbed his crossbow and stele from the bench before he followed Alec out.</p><p><br/><br/>Clary drew a rune with the purpose of hiding their scent and heartbeat to the werewolves, which made a lot easier to ambush the pack.<br/>The Alphas were staying in a crappy motel in Brownsville, New York’s most dangerous neighborhood and that didn’t surprise the two Shadowhunters, staying there made it easier for the pack to blend in, in fact it took the Institute a whole week to figure out they were the ones behind the suspicious mundane killings.<br/>They knew the werewolves were inside and that soon enough they would head out, up above them the full moon shone brightly illuminating the dimly lit streets. Alec and Derek sat on the roof of a nearby building, their legs dangling above the deserted streets. It was an eerie place and they were eager to get over with the mission as soon as possible.<br/>A few minutes later they saw the door open, Derek was already in position with his crossbow as Alec took his stance drawing the string back, his muscles tense as he steadied his breath to take aim. </p><p><br/><br/>“Let’s finish Deucalion last, I don’t want this party to be over immediately.” Derek said with a big grin, adrenaline running in his Angelic blood.</p><p><br/><br/>“Oh you bet, big bro.”</p><p><br/><br/>Two arrows hit the Alpha’s twins between their eyes at the exact same time, they always became one while fighting, they fought like two Parabatai even though Alec was actually binded to Jace.</p><p>Two Alphas down, three to go.</p><p>Aware that the three pissed off Alphas had spotted them, they jumped off the roof and landed gracefully a few meters from Deucalion and his thugs.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“What a pleasant surprise, a pair of  Shadowhunters.” Deucalion fleered as Ennis and Kali shifted beside him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“What a pleasant surprise, the biggest dickwolf in the history of dickwolves.” Alec said sarcastically as he shot Kali, killing her.</p><p><br/><br/>Next there was chaos, Ennis howled in pain and anger before lunging at Alec while a fully shifted Deucalion pinned Derek to the ground. He called for his sword and tried to stab the werewolf, but Deucalion was faster than him, he grabbed the sword and threw it a few feet away from them, Derek took the opportunity to headbutt the alpha and get him off , he had almost reached for his sword when Deucalion grabbed him by the foot, he felt a sharp pain and he was sure the alpha broke his ankle, he cried for help, hoping Alexander had killed Ennis, he was being pinned to the cold ground by an alpha werewolf with a broken ankle that sent jolts of pain through his whole body and the sword was way out of his reach. The odds were definitely not in his favor.<br/>Alec was still fighting Ennis but he kicked Derek’s sword towards the latter, Derek grabbed it and swiftly stabbed Deucalion between his eyes. He was panting, the throbbing pain in his ankle was unbearable, but it was nothing that an Iratze couldn’t fix later, he had to help Alec who was struggling, sweat running down his face as the werewolf circled him, ready to lunge. Derek grabbed his crossbow and aimed at the Alpha, just as he pulled the trigger the pain in his ankle grew stronger making him lose focus, the arrow hit the Alpha’s back instead of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Ennis turned around and snarled at Derek before launching himself toward him, Alec seized the opportunity and shot an arrow through the Alpha’s skull, killing him two feet away from Derek. Derek fell to the ground as he grabbed his ankle, he felt as if his skin was burning, it hurt more than any other demon venom. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Alec asked crouching next to Derek, taking the stele from his pocket.</p><p><br/><br/>“My ankle, fuck it hurts.” Derek cried in pain, his face paler.</p><p><br/><br/>Alec tried to move Derek’s hand from the wound, but the latter held tightly to his ankle, as he panted in pain, closing his eyes.</p><p><br/><br/>“Derek. Let.Me.Look.” he said firmly, he had never seen Derek in so much pain, actually he had never seen Derek like this. They broke bones daily, he couldn’t understand what was happening to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Derek took his hands away, the bloody fingers pulling at his hair as he writhed. The first thing Alec saw was blood, he grabbed his witchlight and brought it closer to the wound, there were deep fang marks, he sat down next to his brother, the witchlight falling from his hands as he started a mantra of no’s and  fuck’s.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bite, am I right?” Derek asked, his face getting paler as time passed by.</p><p><br/><br/>Alec nodded, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Derek. He was in full panic mode, he knew that bringing Derek back at the Institute meant certain death for his brother, and he was not willing to let his brother die. He also knew that if the bite rejected him Derek was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what you have to do, brother.” Derek said softly, gripping Alec’s arm weakly.</p><p><br/><br/>“I am not killing you Derek, fuck let me think.” Alec closed his eyes as he steadied his breathing, he was going to have a panic attack if he didn’t calm down.</p><p><br/><br/>“Alec, it’s the law, you kn-“</p><p> </p><p>“FOR FUCKS SAKE DEREK, SHUT UP, I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE LAW, LET ME FUCKING THINK.” Alec snapped before realizing it was not the right time to yell at his brother. “Look, think I may know somebody that can help us, I am not killing you and I am not letting the Clave or anyone kill you, I need you. You are my fucking brother, twin, Derek,  and I am not letting you die.” He grabbed his phone and called a number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look sorry if I am calling you this late, but it’s an emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, all he could hear was the sounds he was making as he was puking black bile, his world started spinning and the last thing he saw was a portal and two blurry figures walking out of it.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in the middle of the night, his head pounding as if Tomorrowland was happening in there, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were bars and a lanky guy watching him, he could smell the concern leaving the kid’s body, he didn’t know how he could smell it, he just knew.<br/>Although he was concerned, the kid looked at him with big honey eyes full of innocence, he looked 16 or 17, the hair was cut in a short buzzcut and he had no facial hair, no peach fuzz either.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” the kid asked cautiously, his voice was filled with kindness and concern.</p><p><br/><br/>“Who the hell are you? Where is Alec?” he snarled at the kid, he was not the social butterfly of the family and he needed to see his brother, he needed to understand what was going on and why he was caged.</p><p><br/><br/>“Whoa big guy, calm down” He said with a smile “I’m Stiles.” Derek looked at him confused, who the fuck names his kid Stiles? What’s a Stiles. “Your brother is with Magnus, do you want me to call him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you stupid or what? ‘course I do, I woke up caged like a like a zoo animal, in what I assume is Magnus’ loft and the first thing I see is a stranger, I don’t know what the fuck is happening and you think I don’t want to see my brother?” his vision became blurry and he felt his whole body tensing.</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey hey, calm down, please breathe.” Stiles’ voice is soothing and it doesn’t take long to get his vision back to normal. The kid smiled softly as he walked out, a few minutes later his brother walked in with Magnus by his side, Stiles trailing them.</p><p><br/><br/>“Fuck Derek, you are alive.”  Alec said with the biggest smile, his hazel eyes were red and puffy, salty tears kept falling on from his eyes, running down his cheeks before falling to the wooden floor. His brother was crying and he had no idea of what was happening, he felt weak mostly due to the killer migraine he was having.</p><p><br/><br/> “Can you let me out of the cage please, it’s getting ridiculous.” Derek huffed looking at his brother.</p><p><br/><br/>“We need to talk to you first, we don’t know what your reaction might be, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Alec said quietly, throwing an apologetic glance in his brother’s direction before looking at his shoes. “Fuck I don’t think I can do this.” He sensed his brother’s panic but so did Magnus who wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist pulling him closer and drawing reassuring circles on his brother’s back, making him breathe normally again. Derek didn’t know why his brother was so close to the warlock but he definitely was going to ask Alec later.</p><p><br/><br/>“Okay cupcake, how much do you remember?” Magnus’ asked as he kept reassuring Alec with gentle touches.</p><p><br/><br/>Derek frowned trying to remember, the last thing he was sure about was that he was in the armory with Alec and Izzy and his sister wanted, by any means, to be part of it and Derek kept saying no, he couldn’t remember what the mission was nor anything after that. His memories run short after Izzy walked out of the door.</p><p><br/><br/>“There is no easy way to say this and I need you to keep calm, okay? Try to listen and please don’t  get angry. You were sent on a mission to deal with a pack of werewolves, actually a pack of Alpha werewolves, you both did a great job and killed them all but an Alpha bit you before you killed him, your brother called me and we brought you here, we weren’t sure you were going to survive, you were in a rough shape and no matter how much I tried to make it better you weren’t responding to my magic.” Magnus said calmly, however Derek couldn’t help but notice Stiles stiffening  when Magnus mentioned that it was an Alpha pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? I<em> am a werewolf</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, oh and guess what? You are also an Alpha apparently, by killing Deucalion you must’ve gotten his Alpha status.”</p><p><br/><br/>“How do you know?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Stiles told us you flashed your- and I quote <em>pretty red eyes</em> at him.” Magnus said with a shrugs. </p><p><br/><br/>“Derek, I am so fucking sorry.” Alec’s voice was broken, he knew his brother well enough to know that he was blaming himself for what happened, he did that as well, they were so similar when it came to feeling guilty of things that didn’t depend on them.</p><p> </p><p>Derek closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he was filled with rage towards himself, he was one of the best Shadowhunters in the Institute and he got bit by a werewolf. He hunted things that were more dangerous, he fought Forsakens, by the Angel he fought against Valentine, and yet he was bit by a fucking werewolf.<br/>He had no problem with Downworlders, his mother was dating a werewolf, but she had already been deruned when she started dating Luke so Clave didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand Derek realized that somehow he still had his runes, he could see and feel them, it was something uncommon, Luke lost his runes when he was bitten by werewolves, he wasn’t supposed to be both. He also realized that his hearing and smelling were enhanced: he could smell the various spices that Magnus kept in the room, if he focused enough he could tell exactly what they were, he could smell blood on Alec, some was his some wasn’t. He didn’t know why exactly he could recognize his brother’s blood scent, but he was sure it was Alec’s, Magnus smelt like something he could only describe as magic, it was sweet and strong.<br/>Then there was Stiles, who smelled like chemicals and the Earth on a rainy day, the scent was intoxicating, it was like a drug, Stiles’ scent was relaxing, he didn’t notice his claws withdraw the moment he laid his eyes on the kid.<br/>Derek was confused on why the kid’s scent made him feel better, considering that the kid made him want to rip his throat out with his teeth whenever he spoke. As if on cue, Stiles looked at Magnus and decided to ruin the moment of silence.</p><p><br/><br/>“I think he took it well enough, you can let him go Magnus, I can take it from here.” Stiles said softly smiling.</p><p><br/><br/>“Of course you can little red.” Magnus said flickering his wrist dramatically, blue sparks of magic leaving his hand before removing the cage around Derek, Derek moved toward his brother, he ran toward him tackling him in a hug that almost made Alec fall to the ground if it wasn’t for the equilibrium rune. He wrapped his hands tightly around his brother as Alec did the same, the tension rolled out of Alec’s shoulders as he melted in his brother’s arms. Derek was alive, he was glad his brother wasn’t dead, if Derek died a part of him would’ve died as well.</p><p><br/><br/>“I am genuinely sorry to interrupt, but Derek, it’s a full moon night and you might go bananas before we know it, so could you gu-“ the twins turned around Stiles at the same time with a double deadly glare. “Whoa, okay chill, I just need to teach Derek the basic shit, no need to go all serial killer on me because I interrupted your hug.” His voice cracked a bit out of fear.</p><p><br/><br/>“Why should I trust you?” Derek asked crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I am the boy who ran with wolves, I am a Spark, I am no warlock so I am not going to be doing the cool shit Magnus does, I am a human who was training to become an emissary before my pack got killed. If you don’t trust me, I am sure you can find plenty of other wolves willing to help an Alpha on his first full moon.” His voice was filled with sarcasm, Derek was actually impressed on how little the kid was intimidated by him.</p><p><br/><br/>“Who killed your pack?” Alec asked looking at Stiles with furrowed brows.</p><p><br/><br/>“The very same Alphas you killed tonight, they were trying to get to me, I ma-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Excuse me, what? So the reason why my brother is a werewolf is you?” Alec asked taking a deep breath, trying not to punch the kid.</p><p><br/><br/>“Technically the reason why your brother is a werewolf is Deucalion, but if blaming me makes you feel any better then go ahead. I am sorry for Derek, I know how much it must suck for hunters to become werewolves, I bet you have a Code or something that tells you to kill yourself, at least the hunters back in Beacon Hills did. My point is that the deed is done, Derek is a werewolf and you have to accept that, both of you, and you Derek must learn how to control yourself, I get it I am being harsh but teeth and claws will do us no good, so please breath, find an anchor, something that can calm you down and listen to me.”</p><p><br/>Stiles looked innocent, he looked like the sort of kid that would run away when there was a bee flying around them, but he was definitely the opposite of that. He was shorter than everyone else in the room, but he stood taller than all of them, he was confident and he wasn’t afraid of being surrounded by three men that could easily kill him.</p><p><br/><br/>“As I was saying, you need to find an anchor, an anchor is that thing that can ground you, that keeps your instincts from taking over. It can be anything you like Derek, it can be an emotion, a person, an object, hell you can be your own anchor if you want.” Stiles spoke gently, he moved closer to Derek, they were facing each other and Derek could see his red eyes being reflected in Stiles’ honey one’s. “It’s important for you to find it Derek.”</p><p><br/>Derek could feel the fangs pressing against his lips, he could feel his claws piercing his palms as he clenched his fists. He could feel his wolf trying to come on the surface, he felt like he needed to run, he needed to fight. His heartbeat was fast, there was the same amount of adrenaline in his blood he got before any fight. He saw Alec looking at him worried, he saw Magnus holding his brother, he looked in front of him and saw honey eyes, those eyes reminded him of his mother’s eyes whenever he hurt himself when he was little, they were caring and gentle. He thought of how he used to look at Max in the same way whenever he got hurt, the grief still burning in Derek’s soul.<br/>As he thought of his lost brother, he felt his claws retract and he knew his eyes were back to their original color.</p><p><br/>“Good job, you are doing well Derek, take deep breaths, okay? Tell me when you no longer feel your wolf at the surface, don’t rush it, we have time.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe he was actually listening to a kid that much younger than him, but whatever Stiles was doing, it was working, he no longer felt the adrenaline rush, he no longer had to run till his legs gave up.</p><p><br/>“What now?” he asked curious to know what came next, he glanced at his brother who was now sprawled on the couch, his head resting on Magnus’ lap as the latter stroked his hair slowly, he met Derek’s gaze and smiled softly, Derek smiled back before turning his attention to Stiles.</p><p><br/><br/>“Okay, now I will talk about the importance of having a pack, most books don’t cover this subject, they just explain what Alphas, Betas and Omegas are. Think of the pack as a family, it’s what keeps wolves from getting feral, of course you won’t be a big bad wolf if you don’t have a pack immediately, but over time you’ll lose control and the anchor won’t work anymore.” He took a breath before continuing “ Also having a pack will make you stronger, faster and it will overall increase your skills, the strength comes from the bonds you share with your Betas, which don’t necessarily have to be werewolves, but you have to remember that humans and other supernatural beings won’t be influenced by your Alpha status as much as a werewolf would be, they will still listen to you though, as long as the bonds are strong, but don’t expect a human or any other supernatural creature to be controlled by your eyes flashing. You need to be respectful in order to be respected, that’s how they will trust you. Am I being clear so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are, but how do I get a pack? What do I have to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to find members that are willing to join your pack and submit to you, those you bite will be submitted to you from the moment they become werewolves, think of them as your litter, they will become your pups.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Alexander, you will be the cool uncle to a bunch of werewolves.” He heard Magnus joke quietly, he wouldn’t have heard that if he was human, even with his hearing rune he wouldn’t have caught that.</p><p><br/>“How comes I still have my runes though?”</p><p><br/><br/>“We don’t know, we read any lore book and a werewolf Nephilim is something new, you can totally have hybrid species- werecoyotes, werejaguars and kanimas to name a few, the only plausible hypothesis is that maybe you are a little more angelic than most Shadowhunters. I don’t know how being a werewolf affects your Nephilim skills and vice versa, but I sure we will find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you were an emissary to your old pack, what does an emissary do exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emissaries are druids, or in my case Sparks, that act as the advisors of the pack, they keep the werewolves connected to humanity. They are also important when it comes to helping the Alpha negotiate with other packs, they are essentially an Alpha’s right hand.”<br/><br/></p><p>“So you could be my emissary?” he asked tilting his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I could once my training is over, I am not becoming anyone’s emissary until then.” Stiles’ scent went from calm to a mixture of sadness and guilt in a matter of seconds,  he didn’t know what happened exactly with his old pack, but he was not going to force the truth out of Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you are so willing to listen to a 16-year old Der.” Alec said getting up from the couch. “Where is the grumpy cat that listens to no one but himself we all know and love?”</p><p><br/><br/>“More like grumpy dog.” Magnus said cheerfully earning a snarl from Derek and a laugh from Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just for the record, I am 21</em>.” Stiles said in a sassy tone which sounded so awfully like Magnus’. “Now, tomorrow we will start training, I mean if you want me to help, you should rest now, Sourwolf.” The Spark walked out of the room leaving the two twins and Magnus alone.</p><p><br/><br/>“You are so into him.” Alec ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately.</p><p><br/><br/>“And you are so into Magnus, I had to become a werewolf to find out you are dating him? I am your twin Alec, no secrets between us, remember?” he said slightly annoyed at his brother for keeping it a secret.<br/>His question made Alec blush and fumble for words as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, we wanted to tell you once mom and Luke got back from their vacation, we thought it would’ve been hella easier to say it once instead of telling you one by one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve told me anyway.” He turned around Magnus, his eyes flashing red. “ You will good care of him, hurt him and I won’t hesitate to rip your throat out. With my teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cupcake, it seems like you already see your brother as pack, don’t worry, I won’t hurt Alexander, you have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how the hell we tell our family?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, easy, we have to wait until mom and Luke get back from their vacation first.” He mocked Alec smirking.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally time for Derek to come clean about what happened with the Alpha Pack.<br/>How is his family going to react?<br/>But most importantly what did Stiles mean when he said he wasn't born a Spark?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I haven't posted in a while, truth is I was going trough a bad writer's block and I didn't know how to end the chapter.<br/>I hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>For the following week Derek stayed at the loft, he spent his days training as Alec went back and forth between the loft and the Institute. Alec had already reassured Izzy and Jace that Derek wasn’t dead, when they asked further questions on why Derek wasn’t coming back he told them that Magnus was taking care of him since Derek got hurt pretty badly, which is also what he wrote in the report which led more questions from Lydia on why Derek wasn’t being treated by one of their doctors, to that Alec just shrugged and walked away. It wasn’t illegal to be healed by a warlock so Derek’s secret was still safe from the Clave.<br/>While Alec was at the Institute, Derek was mostly training with Stiles, sometimes Magnus joined them too (mostly when he was bored, but he never fought, he just threw fireballs in Derek’s direction out of the blue). If they weren’t fighting, Stiles was teaching him anything wolf related, he helped Derek understand how to use his enhanced senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scents and heartbeats are unique to the individual. Scents are usually easy to tell apart, is my scent the same as Alec or Magnus’?” Stiles asked him sitting crossed leg on the ground in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “No, Alec smells like the ocean meanwhile Magnus smells like oranges and spices. You smell like trees after a rainy day, but I also get a hint of something chemical.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The chemical smell is Adderall, my friend. Anyway It’s called petrichor, the scent of the earth after the rain hits the soil, but that’s not important. Different wolves may also describe the same scent in different ways but the concept stays the same, I will never smell like cinnamon and oranges since my scent is earth related, Scott described my scent to be similar to a bush of flowers, you get the gist. Over time you’ll be able to tell if somebody is human or not, supernatural creatures have specific smells based on their species: warlocks smell like spices, werewolves smell like fur, and no dog joke intended here, faeries smell like herbs, vampires smell like blood and demons smell like Sulphur, but you don’t need werewolf superpowers to smell that. Of course, there are more supernatural creatures but we are focusing on the main ones, I doubt you’ll meet a kitsune or a hellhound.” He took a sip of the Oolong tea Magnus conjured from a nice cafè in China.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What about humans?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scott once told me humans’ scent was hard to describe, they have thousands of different scents. But don’t worry, you’ll know it, just trust your instincts.” He said with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Heartbeats on the other hand are tricky, hearts make the same thumping noise, you have to pay close attention to the rhythm and patterns, is it louder than other heartbeats? Is it duller? Heartbeats also important since they are a dead giveaway whether somebody is being honest or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “How do I know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The heart rate increases when people lie, focus on my heartbeat for a second, you’ll see what I mean.” Derek closed his eyes and tried to focus on Stile’s heart only, dulling all the other noises that surrounded him. Stiles’ heartbeat was fast-paced, the steady thumping of filling his ears had a lulling effect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Tell me if I am telling the truth or if I’m lying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My real name is Mieczysław.” Stiles' heartbeat stayed still, it didn’t change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Your name is <em>what</em>?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Just call me Stiles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad’s name was John.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was born a Spark.” He felt Stile’s heart falter, it was very subtle and if he hadn’t been paying close attention he would’ve missed that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lie.” Derek said boldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job!” he said in the same tone he’d use for a puppy, making Derek glare. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” He grinned mischievously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “How did you become a Spark?” Derek asked confused, tilting his head slightly, Stiles fought the urge to laugh at him, that’s was pure dog behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since I can’t lie to you I’ll be honest, I was po-“ Stiles’ was cut off by Alec who just got back from the Institute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt, Derek we have to be at mom’s in half an hour and you haven’t even showered. I told you this morning, you had 8 hours to get ready.”</p>
<p>He glared at his brother harshly. Many things bothered Alexander Lightwood, but the thing that made his blood boil was being late, his brother was a slowpoke, thirty minutes were not enough for Derek to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Chill Alec, I just need to take a shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your showers last 45 minutes minimum, how the hell do you expect us to be on time?” Stiles chuckled at Alec, the Shadowhunter was the definition of dramatic and overreacting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What are you laughing at?” he snapped towards Stiles making the latter chuckle harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, you have a magical boyfriend standing right behind you like a creep, he could get Derek ready in a second, what’s the big deal?” Stiles smiled getting up. “ It’s my fault if Derek is not ready, we were so lost in training that we lost track of the time, but hey it’s fine, we’ll make it on time you big baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please make them wear dinosaur suits.” Alec mumbled grumpily to Magnus as he wrapped his hands around the warlock’s waist pulling him closer, Magnus rested his head on the Shadowhunter’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I’d like that, my dear, I don’t think it’s a good idea considering the things we have to tell your family.” He glanced up at Alec, pressing a chaste kiss on the deflect rune before kissing pressing their lips together. “ You look good, Alexander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “So do you, Mag.” He smiled lovingly down at the Warlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I’m still here.” Derek said grossed out by his twin’s lovey-dovey behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “So what?” he sassed turning his head towards Derek, his arms still wrapped tight around Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Magnus, just get me ready already so I can leave this damn room before your sickening scents make me puke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Derek Samandriel Lightwood</em>, do you want me to turn you into a chihuahua? Don’t bark orders at me.” Magnus said rolling his eyes, he waved his hand dramatically towards Derek, blue sparks flying in the werewolf’s direction, replacing the comfy home wear to something more fashionable. Magnus chose a dark green Henley that matched Derek’s eyes, a black leather jacket because apparently Shadowhunters had a weird fetish leather, and a pair of black jeans paired with boots. It was simple and very Derek-like, the wolf was pleased with Magnus’ choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles walked out of his room wearing a black and red plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, his grey jeans fitting perfectly, Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but notice how Derek’s eyes flashed red the moment Stiles walked in the room, or how Stiles smiled in Derek’s direction when he noticed the Alpha’s eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, since we’re all ready, I suggest we get going, I’ve never there before and the closest place I can get us is ten minutes away from it.” Magnus said opening the portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked out of the portal in a desert alley near the bookshop Luke and Maryse owned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck I hate portals.” Derek groaned feeling dizzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry wolfie, you’ll get used to the dizziness.” Magnus grinned taking Alec’s hand in his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Derek walked next to Stiles, keeping a comfortable distance from his brother and Magnus, their scent was too sweet for Derek’s sensitive nose, he thought Izzy’s candles were disgustingly sweet, this was on another level.</p>
<p>He turned his attention to Stiles and he saw that the human was shivering, Derek couldn’t feel cold but he was pretty sure it was freezing outside, with no hesitation he took off his leather jacket and handed it to Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “This will keep you warm.” He said with the tiniest hint of a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Oh, thank you, Derek.” Stiles looked at Derek surprised as he took the leather jacket in his hands, he smiled gently back at the werewolf before wearing the leather jacket. It was a bit big on him, the sleeves were an inch or two too long, but overall it looked good on Stiles. Derek could feel his wolf purr with happiness when he caught Stiles’ scent mixing with his.</p>
<p>With no control over his instincts, Derek pulled Stiles closer and nuzzled his face against the Spark’s neck, he growled happily as he rested his nose on Stiles’ collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What is he doing?” Alec asked quirking his eyebrow, he was impressed by his brother’s behavior, Derek was not an affectionate guy. Especially towards people who were not family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Scent marking.” Stiles was calm, he runs his fingers on Derek’s neck soothingly. “Hey big guy, I’ve got you but I need you to focus, you are letting you wolf take over, I know you are anxious but it’s going to be alright, I’m here.” Derek’s red eyes slowly turn back to their normal color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not sure I want to know why he’s like this.” Alec mumbles to Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s pretty obvious Alexander, he is seeking comfort in his <em>mate</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Why are you suddenly British?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “You seriously need to read more about werewolves.” Magnus replied rolling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What’s a mate</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Find out yourself, my darling.” Magnus’ response made Alec huff in annoyance, he knew that Magnus was not going to answer, his boyfriend loved being vague.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Why can’t I control my wolf?” Derek asked Stiles, his ears were red in embarrassment, his wolf had PDA problems making Derek look like a fool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I don’t think it’s the right time to talk about that, you are about to tell your family you are a werewolf, that’s enough for one night.” Stiles smiled. “But I know what’s happening and we are talking about that tomorrow, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm okay, and Stiles?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Sorry about…that.” He looked away as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Derek, it’s not like you can control that.” Stiles rubbed his hand reassuringly on his back as they walked quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, you told mom Magnus and Stiles were coming too, right?” Derek asked as they approached their mother’s</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Of course I have.” Alec deadpanned. “She told me to invite them over since they healed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back in her Shadowhunter days, she wouldn’t have been so happy to know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Things change.” Alec shrugged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plus I am pretty sure Maryse will love the bouquet I got her from Paris.” Magnus said cheerfully as a huge bouquet appeared in his hands, Derek recognized some of his mother’s favorite flowers, he was sure his brother had something to do with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maryse moved into a cozy little townhouse in West Village after being deruned, the place was no castle, but it was big enough to fit them all without feeling packed in like sardines. Derek’s heart was racing as they approached Maryse’ front door, he could hear his sister’s laugh as Jace huffed in annoyance at something Clary said. His knees grew weaker when Alec knocked on the door, he was glad Stiles was somehow holding him, if it wasn’t for the Spark he would’ve been passed out on the floor.</p>
<p>He knew his mother was no longer the strict Shadowhunter that raised him, he was sure she would’ve been extremely okay with him being a Werewolf, but in the back of his mind there was an irrational fear of disappointing his mother, he had always tried to be a good son, he respected and loved his mother dearly and he didn’t want to feel like a failure for the rest of his life. He didn’t blame his mother for what she was before being deruned, she was indoctrinated to be that way, she wasn’t the sole Shadowhunter to look upon Downworlders with despise, that’s how most of them were.</p>
<p>Derek took a deep breath before raising his hand, he was about to knock when Luke opened the door.</p>
<p>The perks of werewolf hearing Derek though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kiddos.” Luke hugged briefly the two twins, he ran his thumb over their necks to scent mark them and it took all of Derek’s willpower to keep his wolf at bay, the wolf saw Luke as an opponent, Derek wasn’t part of Luke’s pack, at least he wasn’t after turning into a werewolf, and Luke wasn’t part of Derek’s. He did what he knew best: he glared at his mother’s boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you are all healed up Derek, I missed the glare, c’mon in” Luke joked as the four walked in</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Luke.” Alec said smiling a bit. “You already know Magnus, this is Stiles, his apprentice.” Luke shook Magnus' hand before turning to Stiles with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, we’ve met already.” Stiles smiles shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you again, Alpha Garroway.” Stiles bowed his head in respect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? When?” Derek and Alec spoke in unison, their eyebrows furrowing at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good practice for the Emissary to ask the Alpha for permission to walk in their territory. Although I was packless, I didn’t want to be seen as a threat to Luke’s pack, especially considering I had an Alpha pack chasing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew about the Alpha pack long before they got here, I tried to warn the Clave, but it’s not like they were going to listen to me, I am glad you boys took care of them without getting killed.” Luke walked into the dining room first, followed by Alec, Derek, Magnus and Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Izzy shrieked with joy before hugging Derek tight, she had been so worried about her older brother from the moment Alec walked in the Institute alone. They had already lost Max a year prior, she wasn’t ready to lose Derek too, knowing he was alive made her feel somewhat better, but she still needed to see him to feel better.</p>
<p>“You are alive, thank the Angel you are alive.” Her words were muffled by Derek’s Henley, Derek kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to his chest, her scent was similar to Alec’s only sweeter. He could smell his sister’s relief and happiness rolling off of her like tidal waves, he felt bad about staying away for so long but it was necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to be your<em> favorite</em> twin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are acting like a 24-year old baby, hug him, Izzy, before he starts wailing.” Derek rolled his eyes smiling fondly at his siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Alec hugged Izzy briefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mind your language</em>, Alec.” Maryse smiled at his sons before pulling them in a bear hug, she squeezed them tight happy they were both alive and well. She pulled away and walked towards Magnus and Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Maryse, it's nice to see you again, these are for you." he smiled handing the bouquet to Maryse<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Oh Magnus, they are beautiful, thank you and thank you for helping Derek, Alec told me everything and I genuinely appreciate what you did.” She wrapped her hands around Magnus pulling him into a hug, the warlock was shocked but wrapped her hands around her hugging her back, smiling softly. “No need to Maryse, your sons were really brave to fight against a pack of Alphas, helping Derek was the least I could do.” She pulled away and looked at Stiles curiously. “You look familiar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We briefly met at the Jade Wolf, we never got the chance to introduce properly, I am Stiles Stilinski, I was Scott McCall’s pack emissary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, my deepest condolences Stiles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Lightwood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, please call me Maryse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon greeted them with a shy smile, he was still intimidated by the twins even after all those years of knowing them, he was technically stronger and faster than a Shadowhunter as a vampire, but the Lightwood death glare was enough to make him feel weak.</p>
<p>The dark ebony table took up most of the space, it contrasted nicely with the alabaster walls where his mother hung pictures of them. Fresh flowers were in the vase his mother used as a centerpiece, the red camellias were the exact color of the cloth napkins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are Jace and Clary?” Alec asked Luke looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are on their way, they were on a mission that took longer than expected.” Derek snorted, of course, Clary and Jace together always took longer than everybody else to finish even the easiest mission, as Jace once told him victory sex counts as part of the task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want anything to drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes please.</em>” Magnus and Stiles replied in unison, with the same excitement, making Alec and Derek roll their eyes almost comically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is red wine okay?” Maryse asked smiling at the two, the two shared a glance and it was Magnus that spoke politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Red wine sounds perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Are you even old enough to drink?</em>” Izzy asked Stiles with a quirked eyebrow making the Spark pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Izzy, don’t anger our guests, he is old enough to drink. Why don’t you supervise your child? He almost broke mom’s favorite vase.” He pointed towards Simon who was placing said vase back on the console with a panicked look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Simon, by the Angel, what are you doing?” Izzy groaned annoyed walking towards her boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t mind her, she is a pain in the ass.” Derek smiled apologetically towards Stiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I get where that's coming from, I barely look eighteen.” He grinned as he took the wine glass from Maryse thanking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all became quiet when Derek felt overwhelmed from the many things happening, his ears were filled with too many heartbeats thumping in his brain, it made his head hurt. He could smell everything, from Simon’s sweet blood smell to Izzy’s expensive perfume. He felt dizzy, his head was spinning, he began shifting uncontrollably, he was lucky that Luke was with Maryse in the kitchen and Izzy was busy sucking Simon’s face off to even notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, hold this.” Stiles handed the glass to the warlock and walked to Derek, he grabbed Derek’s hand and pressed it against his chest. “Derek, look at me, breathe with me and think about your anchor.” Stiles whispered loud enough for only Derek to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek looked at Stiles but he couldn’t focus, it was too much, he saw the Spark’s mouth move but he couldn’t hear a thing. Suddenly there was quiet, he could smell Magnus magic surrounding them. He felt like he was a disaster, he couldn’t control himself, he sucked at being a werewolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop pitying yourself, you are doing better than most newly turned werewolves. It’s hard for a Beta werewolf, let alone an Alpha. Your senses are way more enhanced than other werewolves, and I am sure your runes are of no help. Derek, it’s the first time you deal with plenty of people in the same room, it’s okay to feel overwhelmed.” Stiles rubbed Derek’s wrist gently, running his fingers over the fast-paced pulse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are reading my mind or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I can’t do that, but I can see it on your face. You are scared as fuck Derek, fear is what is making you lose control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I not be afraid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ You don’t need to be. Your mother and siblings will love you the same, werewolf or not. Let’s be real, Downworlders or how you call it are not a big deal here, if that wasn’t true then your mother wouldn’t be dating a werewolf, Izzy wouldn’t be making out with a vampire.” Stiles took out Derek’s stele from his back pocket. “And if this isn’t enough to calm you down, use your runes, a little birdie told me all about your fearless rune.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even know if they work anymore.” Derek sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no harm in trying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek took the stele from Stiles’ hand and looked at it before running it on his fearless rune on his left forearm, he felt the stele get warm and the rune shined briefly. The runes were clearly working like they used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Stiles.” He glanced at the man’s lips before looking away, Magnus dropped his magic the moment Luke walked in, followed by Jace and Clary, Stiles caressed the back of his neck briefly, whispering to keep on thinking about his anchor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek!” Jace tackled him into a hug, he squeezed Derek’s biceps to make sure he was alive and well. “Fuck, I was worried sick, Alec wouldn’t let us come see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked him to, I was in a rough shape.” He lied smoothly before turning to Clary “come here, I know you want to hug me.” He grinned as he opened his arms, the girl smiled brightly before leaning in his arms, she held a lot of strength for such a petite body.</p>
<p>He’d rather be tortured than to admit that he admired Clary. He admired her tenacity and her will to go great lengths to save her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner was going considerably well, red wine kept on pouring as they spoke about everything and anything. Derek and Alec agreed on waiting until dessert to tell their family the news, but of course things don’t go as planned when you are a Lightwood.</p>
<p>It was a bad idea to have alcohol and Izzy in the same room, his sister was very lightweight and her second glass of wine was way over her tolerance level. Nobody noticed the grin she sported on her face as she watched Alec and Magnus until it was too late, she grabbed her glass and tapped it lightly with the back of her knife as she stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me everybody, this is important.” She tried to sound serious, but ended up slurring the words that sounded more like “ ‘cuse me ev’rybody, ‘s ‘mportant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the Angel, Izzy, what are you doing?” Alec asked feeling embarrassed, sure Magnus already knew his family was crazy, but this was beyond acceptable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I doing? More like who are you doing?” she grinned before raising her half empty glass towards Magnus. “You guys must be pretty oblivious to what’s happening between these two, has anyone noticed how nicer Alec has become in the last months? Now I get why, you two are so fuc-“ Magnus waved his hand frantically towards her shutting her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isabelle!” Maryse scolded at her daughter for using such a bad language at a family dinner, she looked at Alec confused. “How long has this being going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since Max’s runes party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It took you <em><strong>A YEAR</strong></em> to tell us? I get it you didn’t want to tell mom, but I am your Parabatai Alec, you should’ve told me.” Jace glared at his Parabatai in betrayal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With everything going on I never found the right moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bullshit Alec, you had plenty of moments.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Is that so Jace? Tell me when I was supposed to tell you, was during the war against Valentine a good time? Was Max’s death a good time?”</em> Alec snapped coldly making Jace lower his gaze. Max’s death was something they never brought up, deep down they all still grieved the youngest Lightwood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, look at me.” Maryse spoke up calmly. “I am not mad at you, if anything I am glad you told us, I know Magnus will take good care of you, I trust him and I trust your choices, I know you will be happy with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks mom.” Alec smiled shyly as Magnus intertwined their fingers together under the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Maryse, you have my word I will protect Alexander with my life if necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, could you unmute Izzy now?” Clary asked as she watched the brunette Shadowhunter quietly beg for Magnus’ forgiveness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only because you’ve asked me, Biscuit.” Magnus smiled sweetly before undoing the spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve known it all along.” Luke said amused. “I knew something was going on the moment I smelt Magnus on Alec and about that, could you find a way to hide your scent when you two have sex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><strong>WAIT WHAT? I’LL BE ABLE TO SMELL WHEN ALEC AND MAGNUS HAVE SEX?</strong></em>” Derek shouted in terror looking at Stiles. “<strong><em>YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT</em></strong>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Derek to realize he had shouted and the whole family was looking at him confused, Luke flashed his Alpha eyes to Derek making him snarl and flash his red eyes in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, what the hell is happening?” Simon’s question expressed what most of the Lightwoods were thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got bit by the Alpha’s leader while fighting, Alec asked Magnus for help and I’ve spent most of my week training and learning with Stiles.” He spoke calmly thanks to the fearless rune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you ask for my help, Derek?” Luke was calm, he knew better than to anger a newly turned wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry to chime in but I told him it would’ve been a terrible idea. If he had been a Beta your help would’ve been a great help, but since he is also an Alpha I was afraid his wolf would’ve wanted to fight for dominance. It’s rare for Alphas to co-rule.” Stiles spoke boldly, his voice was full with respect but he moved closer to Derek’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still have your runes, is that even possible?” Maryse didn’t smell angry nor disappointed, Derek could only smell shock coming from her mother which he considered to be a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, but they work just fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are your eyes red though? I mean they are cool but shouldn’t they be green like Luke’s?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because they are different breeds. Luke comes from a line of werewolves that are the result of a demonic infection, caused by an unknown Greater Demon, they originated sometimes in the 13<sup>th</sup> century. Meanwhile Derek’s breed descends from Lycaon, which I bet you all read about because that’s basic Greek mythology. I am not going to bore you with the differences between the two, that’s something I’m saving for Derek.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does anyone from the Clave know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, and I truly hope they don’t find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your secret’s safe with us, Derek.”  Clary’s voice was sweet and gentle. He knew he could trust his family, including Simon and Clary, but he didn’t trust his control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can be a werewolf in Nephilim’s clothing, I mean you still have your runes therefore you are still a Shadowhunter, as long as you don’t shift into a werewolf inside the Institute, you’ll be fine.”  Izzy said pensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Easier said than done</em>.” Derek said bitterly. “I still can’t control the wolf properly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek, you are my brother, if anyone can control the wolf that is you. You are stronger than you think, don’t underestimate yourself.” Alec took a deep breath before continuing. “ Plus you can’t hide at Magnus’ forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you have one hell of a wolf tamer.” Stiles grinned sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An annoying one for sure.” Jace deadpanned, making Derek glare at him. Only he could call Stiles annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you at the Institute tomorrow.” Izzy kissed his cheek before leaving with Simon.</p>
<p><br/><br/>"Derek a word please?" his mother stood up and walked towards the living room.</p>
<p><br/><br/>"Hey, it's gonna be okay, trust me Der." Alec whispered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you are right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart was racing, he knew his mother, she wasn't going to disown him. Or was she? <br/>His mind was racing, he always tried to please his mother, he had never wanted to disappoint Maryse, sure he wasn't as disciplined as Alec, but still.<br/>She was still going to love him, werewolf or not, right?<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Stop overthinking son, I'm not mad." Maryse smiled lovingly, she was sincere, he didn't need werewolf powers to know his mother wasn't lying. "I'm just worried, you know? If the Clave finds out it.." she took a deep breath, looking away. " I don't even to think about that, but you know what will happen Derek, they won't make an exception for you, they won't care about all the good things you've done or how good of a Shadowhunter you are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know mom what you are trying to ask me and I am not leaving, I don't want to. I want to keep the city safe, I want to keep my family safe. And I were to run away, do you think the Clave won't find me? Mom I'd rather risk dying while protecting all of you than dying because I ran away like a coward."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want you to be safe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom, let's face it, I was born in a world where <em>safe</em> is just a word, the shadow world is and has never been safe. I risked my life daily as a Shadowhunter, it's a miracle I've made it past twenty. As long as I don't wolf out in the Institute I will be fine, I trust Stiles and I know he will teach me how to control the wolf, Luke can also help me. I will be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maryse nodded before pulling him into a tight hug and even though safe was just a word, right there, in his mother's arms, for the first time he felt like it was more than that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek stood on Magnus' balcony gazing into the distance, fine Whiskey burning down his throat. He couldn't get drunk, he didn't actually intend to get drunk, he just needed to feel something.<br/>The dinner went better than predicted, he was supposed to be happy. Yet he wasn't.<br/>If the Clave found out he was a werewolf that would mean that his whole family would undergo trial, the Soul Sword would rip the truths out of them sentencing them to certain death and it was all his fault. By telling the truth he put his family in danger.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What's on your mind, Sourwolf?" Stiles asked standing next to him, grabbing the Whiskey glass and taking a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was drinking that." He groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Without wolfsbane it's pretty much burning water." he put the glass away and looked at him worried. " You are grumpier than usual, what's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not your business, Stiles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are<em> my Alpha</em>, allow me to be worried."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since when I am your Alpha?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since my Spark submitted to your wolf. You are deflecting my question." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not, I told you it's not your business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Derek, bottling up your emotions will just make it worse. If you want to control the wolf you need to speak up about what's bothering you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you become a Spark? You told me you weren't born one." he crossed his arms looking down at the younger man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not important, this is about your family, isn't it?" he spoke softly. "Look, I know you want to protect them, but we are not in control of what happens, things happen for a reason, no matter how hard you try to change that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what, you are telling me this is all God's plan?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm talking about Fate, but you can call it whatever makes you feel good. Sometimes I wonder if being for my pack when the Alpha Pack was in town would've made a difference, would they still be alive? Would my dad still be alive? I highly doubt my presence would've made a difference, maybe I would've ended up dead as well. Perhaps Fate brought me here to help you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What makes you so sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not sure Derek, that's the point. There is no certain answer, there are endless possibilities on how things can go. We just have to adapt and keep going without all the what ifs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek looked at Stiles, the man in front of him was truly beautiful. He felt annoyed but intrigued by the Spark. He could see a pinch of darkness hidden inside those honey eyes that shone brightly under the moonlight. Moles dotted the skin looking like constellations. <br/>He didn't know how but Stiles was able to get under his skin, making him feel vulnerable for the first time in his life, he couldn't ignore how his wolf purred whenever Stiles was around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want to keep them safe, keep you safe." the words slipped out of his mouth, making Stiles smile.<br/><br/><br/>"I know, my Alpha." Stiles words made his wolf howl in joy, his eyes glowed red as he cupped Stiles' cheek, pulling him in a slow, passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles gasped in surprise before closing his eyes and pulling Derek closer by the Henley, their tongues began battling for dominance as Derek pushed Stiles against the railing, his hands frantically moving under the younger man's shirt.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Alec half screamed in shock making Derek and Stiles jump away from each other. "I need to get this erased out of my mind, by the Angel, get a damn room." He said dramatically before walking inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am sorry, he has the gift of cockblocking." Derek sighed before looking at Stiles' bloody shirt. " By the Angel, did I hurt you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing my magic can't heal, plus I liked it." his voice was reassuring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stiles, my wolf keeps calling you mate, what does it mean?" he cocked his head looking like a confused puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll tell you when you came back from the Institute tomorrow, you need to rest big guy." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll sure rest easy after that." he mumbled under his breath annoyed by the myriad of questions Stiles left him with.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello beautiful creatures!<br/>It's your girl Rye speaking, or well...writing.<br/>I'm aware that there might be some grammar mistakes, English is not my first language but I tried my best! (feel free to point out any mistakes, I appreciate that!)<br/>I hope you enjoyed, mistakes or not!♥︎</p>
<p>PS: be gentle, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Panic rooms & sanctuaries.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An insight of Magnus and Alec's relationship, between pillow talk and morning shower sex.<br/>Derek returns to the Institute supported by his family, his pack. Stiles' past comes back in form of three werewolves suspected of murder hiding at Magnus' loft.<br/>A ghost from Derek's past comes back to haunt the Alpha. </p><p>Trigger warning: past abuse reference/ panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck at summaries, but I promise this chapter is good.<br/>I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was tipsy, he needed to get the image of his brother groping Stiles out of his head, it’s not like he wasn’t happy for Derek.<br/>He was.<br/>His brother hadn’t been intimate with anyone after Kate, their archery class teacher, Derek never told him what happened but he was sure the woman did something awful to his brother, he lost count on how many times Derek woke up screaming, the endless panic attacks Alec had to stop.<br/>Whatever Kate did still haunts Derek, and to some extent Alec too, to this day. He had never been able to track her down, she disappeared after she broke his twin who was only 16 at the time, but lord show mercy if he does. He could feel his twin’s pain and he was more than glad if Stiles helped him be happy again. Derek deserved that more than anyone else.<br/><br/>“Alexander, come back to bed.” Magnus yawned behind him, Alec turned around and smiled at his boyfriend.<br/><br/>Alec couldn’t help but think how perfect Magnus was, even with a bird’s nest for hair, no makeup on his face and outrageous pajamas. He felt so lucky knowing he was the only one who got to see Magnus’ soft side. Especially during the night.<br/>It was different from the whole High Warlock extravaganza, nighttime Magnus let the whole façade fall down, he was the exact opposite, they had spent many nights holding each other while having pillow talks that lasted till dawn.  Alec loved him to the point it ached his soul, he loved his dramatic outbreaks that he started to pick up on, he loved every inch of his body and soul, hell he even loved his magic.<br/>The warlock had trusted Alec enough to tell him about his fears, he made himself vulnerable in front of the Shadowhunters, making Alec shiver because it made him feel like he was the only one. He knew he would be only a fraction of Magnus’ life, but Magnus was his whole life, Shadowhunters fall in love once in their lifetime and Alec knew he had found the love of his life.<br/><br/>“I’ll join you in a minute, I just saw Derek and Stiles makeout, I can’t fall asleep after that.” He put the bottle away to the shelf and walked to Magnus, wrapping his hands around the warlock’s body.<br/><br/>“And you call me dramatic?” Magnus chuckled looking up at him, his bright yellow cat eyes were unglamored and Alec was pleased to see that, he loved seeing the feline eyes looking at him, especially when they were having sex.</p><p>“It’s my brother, Mag.”</p><p>“<em>Sayang</em>, I bet he feels the same when we kiss in front of him, you act as if you walked on him having sex.” Alec look at Magnus horrified.<br/><br/>“Thanks for the horrendous image, Mag.”  He said grumpily making the warlock chuckle.<br/><br/>“C’mon Alexander, let’s go back to bed.” He took Alec’s hand gently, walking them to their bedroom.<br/>Alec spent most nights at Magnus’ than at the Institute, after Max’s death he couldn’t sleep in a place where had many memories with his little brother, sometimes he could hear Max’s laugh ringing to the halls, he knew his mind was playing tricks on him and that he hadn’t moved on at all. Ever since Maryse divorced from their father, Max found a paternal role in Alec, he relied on Alec and the latter couldn’t help but feel guilty for not being there when his brother needed him, he should’ve been there to protect him.<br/>He wished things went differently.<br/>He felt guilty for Derek getting bit because he messed up. His mind went to dark places, he couldn’t hear nor see Magnus in front of him looking concerned calling for his name. It seemed like every bad thing that had ever happened somehow was related to him, it wasn’t even a coincidence anymore, it was a pattern.</p><p>“Alexander!” Magnus raised his voice breaking Alec’s state of trance. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just tired.” He faked a yawn that Magnus didn’t buy at all, the warlock let it slide but he knew he had to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>“Alright.” He got under the fluffy covers quickly followed by the Shadowhunter.<br/><br/>He pulled Alec closer, the boy’s head cradled on his chest, the Shadowhunter placed a sweet kiss on his neck, his hand placed around Magnus’ belly protectively. Magnus held him closer that night, he was going to wait until Alexander felt comfortable enough to tell him what was going on, he learned that forcing the truth of Alec was never a good idea, it would only make him frustrated and angry.</p><p><br/>Alec woke up at the crack of dawn, it was way too early to go to the Institute, he looked at the sleeping warlock between his arms, somewhere during the night they switched positions, they ended up facing each other, their legs intertwined.<br/>Alec smiled lovingly at him and scooted closer to the warlock, he cupped Magnus cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Magnus was a light sleeper and it didn’t take long to flutter his feline eyes open, he instinctively pulled the Shadowhunter closer and kissed him slowly, their tongues in a sensual dance they both knew by heart. They kissed slowly for minutes, until oxygen ran low in their lungs forcing them to pull apart. They both had flushed cheeks from arousal, their eyes were blown wide in lust.</p><p>“Shower, I don’t want to be late.” Alec’s voice was hoarse, Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss and used his magic to get the water started, neither of them wanted to get in a freezing shower. They both got up, their bodies instantly gravitating towards each other, the kisses became more heated, Alec was gripping Magnus’ shirt as if his life depended on it.<br/><br/>“Your morning voice is my death sentence, Alexander.” Magnus moaned between kisses as he took his boyfriend’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room, he pushed Alec to the wall and began kissing and nibbling at his neck, he was careful not to leave a hickey on the tender skin. He felt Alec relax under his touch, he knew how much he affected his lover, he dug his fingers in Alec’s hips, leaving red marks that would soon turn purple, Alec could easily heal them with an Iratze but he never did, as long as they were not visible, Alec loved the bruises and hickeys Magnus left on his body.<br/>He loved belonging to the warlock.<br/><br/>“Baby, can you speed up the undressing process, please?” Alec begged on Magnus’ lips, looking at the warlock with a dazed half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Only because you asked nicely.” The warlock snapped his fingers making their remaining clothing disappear somewhere in the room. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’ asscheeks, moaning lowly as their erections rubbed against each other, he picked up the warlock quite easily and carried him to the steamy bathroom.<br/><br/>“Tell me how you want it, Mag.” His voice was filled with lust, he walked in the shower and pressed Magnus’ back against the cold tiles, hot water hitting their bodies.<br/><br/>“You, I want you to fuck me like this, no prep, I need you Alexander.” Magnus whimpered on his lips.<br/><br/>Magnus’ magic was a blessing when they were hungry for sex, it saved precious time in Magnus’ opinion that they could definitely not waste. Of course that didn’t mean that the two men weren’t into foreplay, Alec could spend hours having Magnus squirm under his fingers as he slowly gets fingered him and Magnus could spend hours rimming his lover, having Alexander moan his name so sinfully that it makes him doubt about the Shadowhunter’s angelic blood. Foreplay is great, but there are times when it’s not.<br/><br/>“You sure?” Alec asked the same question everytime, he knew the answer but he still made sure the warlock was not only speaking out of lust.<br/><br/></p><p>“Have I ever not been sure, darling?” Magnus sassed, making Alec roll his eyes smiling.<br/><br/>Alec kissed Magnus hungrily as he guided his cock to Magnus’ hole, Magnus trembled in anticipation as he dug his fingernails in the Shadowhunter’s back. He slid in Magnus easily and stopped, Magnus felt perfect around him, the tightness draw a low moan from Alec’s lips.<br/><br/>“Fuck baby, you are so tight.” Alec groaned as he put a hand on the tiled wall next to Magnus’ head.</p><p>“Alexander.” Magnus whined impatiently, he needed more.</p><p>“Sh, baby.” He shushed him gently and started moving slowly, his hips adjusting as he searched for Magnus’ sweet spot, he knew the warlock’s body like the back of his hand so it was long until he had Magnus whimpering as he hit his prostate with every thrust.<br/><br/>Magnus was in bliss, his hair was sticking to all the places, a pink flush tinted his cheeks, the yellow of his irises had been narrowed down to a small rim around the wide black pupils. Alec sucked on the tender skin of Magnus’ neck, as his thrusts became messy, he groaned when he felt Magnus clench around him, he knew the warlock was close, he was mumbling incoherent words in languages the Shadowhunter did not know.<br/><br/>“I love you.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.<br/><br/>He knew that would send the warlock over the edge since he hardly said those three words- he preferred actions over words- so he held him closer and after a few more deep thrusts the warlock came with a loud moan, he was so glad Magnus decided to put soundproofing wards in their bedroom and bathroom, he didn’t want to traumatize his brother first thing in the morning, Derek was going to smell sex on them anyway.<br/>It took him a few more thrusts to come inside the warlock, he kept thrusting sloppily as he rode his climax, shuddering against Magnus.<br/><br/>“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus panted against his lips with a dumbfounded smile that mirrored perfectly Alec’s.<br/><br/>“Let’s get cleaned up, baby.”</p><hr/><p>They got dressed and walked to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and coffee filling the room as he heard his brother quietly hum under his breath.</p><p>“Somebody is happy, huh?” Alec grinned making Derek turn around, his smile turning into a deep frown.</p><p><br/><br/>“I was happy until you walked in reeking of sex, at least don’t have sex while I am around.” He groaned plating the last pancake on the plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for your sensitive nose, but that’s not going to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry grumpy wolf, you’ll get used to that.” Stiles walked in with a big smile plastered on his face as he grabbed the coffee mug from Derek’s hands taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“That was mine.” He growled flashing his eyes.</p><p><br/><br/>“Exactly it was yours, now it’s mine.” Stiles grinned kissing his cheek before taking a plate and filling it up with pancakes.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I hope you won’t flash your eyes today.” Alec said concerned as he poured coffee for him and Magnus.</p><p><br/><br/>“Not everybody can get on my nerves like Stiles, so don’t worry brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love is in the air this morning.” Magnus said smugly looking between his pupil and the werewolf, he pecked Alec’s lips before grabbing the mug.<br/><br/>“It would be easier if you had a packmate with you, your wolf won’t be as antsy.” Stiles said with a mouthful of food.<br/><br/>“By the Angel Stiles, were you raised in a barn? Swallow before you speak.” Derek replied dryly.<br/><br/>“So commanding, Alpha.” The word made Derek’s wolf growl lowly, Stiles was playing with fire. “Anyway, what I mean is, since I can’t be there…” he glanced at Alec who looked at him confused.<br/><br/>“And you are looking at me because?”<br/><br/>“I thought you were smarter than that, Alec.” Stiles sassed making Magnus glare at him.<br/><br/>“Careful Little Red, I could turn you into a frog.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t, anyway what I was trying to say is you could join Derek’s pack, become his Beta.”</p><p>“Oh.” Alec thought about Stiles’ words for a second, he took a deep breath and looked at Derek. “How do we do this?”</p><p>“I don’t know?” Derek looked at Stiles.<br/><br/>“Alec bare you throat, as for you Derek use your pointy fangs to break his skin but don’t go too deep, we don’t want another Nephilim werewolf, unless that’s what Alec wants.” He shrugged.<br/><br/>“I didn’t have to bite you, how can you be pack?” Derek was confused, he didn’t recall biting Stiles the prior night.<br/><br/>“It’s different, as I said last night I will tell you. After you come back.”  Derek nodded and turned to Alec.</p><p>“So are you ready?”<br/><br/>“I am, but please don’t make me a werewolf, I don’t want to smell when people have sex.” Alec bared his neck submissively  making Derek’s eyes glow crimson, he gently pressed his fangs against his brother’s neck applying enough force to break the skin without going deep. He pulled away a few seconds later feeling the pack bond form, so did Alec. He felt something snap into place.<br/>Derek took out his Steele and ran it over Alec’s Iratze, making the mark fade away making Alec smile as he pulled his brother in a hug, Derek’s wolf rumbled content as the word <em>pack </em>ringed in Derek’s mind.<br/><br/>“I’m quite mad you made the marks I left on Alexander’s body disappear.” Magnus huffed making Derek grimace.</p><p>“I didn’t need to know that.”</p><hr/><p>The twins arrived at the Institute around 8 am, Derek had to stop and take a deep breath before walking in, sure he was happy he had his brother with him, Stiles was right about having a pack member around would make him less nervous, yet he couldn’t help but think that if he accidently shifted while Shadowhunters were around he’d be screwed.<br/><br/>“You’ve got this, Der.” Alec squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know if I can do this.”</p><p>“You can, you have me by your side, if you feel like you are losing control focus on the pack bond, if that doesn’t help think of your anchor.” Stiles had told Alec how to help Derek in case the wolf took control before Magnus portaled them near the Institute.<br/><br/>“Okay. I can do this.” He adjusted his leather jacket and walked in with his brother on his side.<br/><br/>He was greeted by a few Shadowhunters welcoming him back, he nodded at them with something that resembled a smile and joined his sibling and Clary at the Ops center.<br/>Izzy and Jace crushed them in a bear hug, as if they hadn’t seen them just the night before, making Alec cough and Derek groan. Clary looked up from the screen and smiled at them.<br/><br/>“Just in time guys, we’ve been assigned a mission.”  <br/><br/>“I’ve been back for what? 5 minutes? And we’re already going on a mission?” Derek rolled his eyes crossing his arms. Even though he looked annoyed he was actually glad they were assigned a mission. His wolf didn’t like the Institute, his wolf didn’t feel safe there which was understandable.<br/><br/>“Lightwood, you’ve been on vacation for a week, I think that’s more than enough.” Lydia’s voice was firm yet he could feel a pinch of playfulness hidden in her words.<br/><br/>Lydia was the head of the New York Institute, she was sent by the Clave to run the Institute after Valentine’s return, she was supposed to be a temporary substitute to Maryse, but after the Lightwood matriarch got deruned and Alec turned down the position, she assumed the role officially. She was not a bad person, she was harsh and stubborn at times, but she tried her best to keep the Institute and it’s personnel safe.<br/><br/>“It’s good to see you, Lydia.” He flashed a bright smile in her direction.<br/><br/>“Alec kept me updated, I hope you are fully recovered.”<br/><br/>“I am, it was in a pretty bad shape, but I’m all healed now.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that, welcome back Derek.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Lydia.” Derek sighed in relief once Lydia was gone, he looked at Clary. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Right, early this morning a Praetor was killed in an apartment in Queens, he was guarding three rogue teen werewolves. We don’t know where the teens are, we must find them before they attack humans, they weren’t classified as dangerous but we never know.”<br/><br/>“Last time I said this I jinxed it, but how bad can three teenagers be?” Derek joked earning a jab to the ribs from Alec.<br/><br/>“We should split up, we’ll cover more ground if we do.”  <br/><br/>“I agree, Derek and I will check on the apartment’s whereabouts, whatever attacked the Praetor must have scared the kids, I don’t think they got too far. Do we have any infos on them?” Alec asked Clary, the redhead opened a screen with three pictures on them.<br/><br/>“Meet Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey. Age 18. They ran away from California a few months ago and came here, they had been under the Praetor Lupus ever since. They were actually almost with the program, even if they were packless the showed no aggression.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s get going.” Derek grabbed his crossbow and walked out quickly, he felt the urge to find those werewolves, he felt a weird connection to the kids. He was joined by his siblings and Clary, once they were far enough from the Institute, Derek pulled the group in an isolated alley.<br/><br/>“I know that I’m asking a lot, but it’d be better if you joined the pack, I don’t want to force you, but if you did I’d be able to sense if you are in danger.”  <br/><br/>“Der, of course we will, we are your family.” Izzy spoke gently, placing a hand on Derek’s bicep running her thumb in reassuring patterns.<br/><br/>“Are you sure?”<br/><br/>“We had always been a pack in a way, it won’t change things.” Jace spoke. “So how we do this?”</p><p><br/>Derek explained what they had to do, just like Stiles did that very morning, with every new member joining the pack he felt himself tune in more with his inner wolf. He felt their bonds merging together and the wolf rumbling the word <em>Packpackpack</em> like a mantra in his head.<br/>He unawarely scent marked them by placing his palm behind their necks after he bit them, the action made all the worries he had disappeared.<br/><br/>They arrived at the apartment a while later, Derek hoped he could get a scent to help him find the missing werewolves inside the apartment, unfortunately the pungent smell of blood was too strong and covered any other scent. He glanced at the Praetor’s body, the werewolf had been tortured before being murdered, there were claw marks on the torso which made Derek frown, it had to be a werewolf or something of that kind, he took a picture and sent it to Stiles.<br/><br/>To: Stiles<br/>11:32 AM<br/><br/>&gt; Werewolf?<br/><br/>From: Stiles<br/>11:33 AM<br/><br/>&gt;Warn a guy before you send gruesome shit.<br/>&gt;Plus are you too lazy to write something like: "Hey, did a werewolf do this?" it took me a minute to understand what you were trying to ask me.<br/>&gt;Anyway, I doubt a werewolf did this, werewolves have bigger claws, they seem narrower like a werejaguar or something feliney. Unless the killer is a toddler wolf.<br/><br/></p><p>To: Stiles<br/>11:35 AM<br/><br/>&gt;A toddler killer, are you serious Stiles?!<br/><br/>From: Stiles<br/>11:35 AM<br/><br/>&gt; Don’t pout too much Sourwolf, I can feel you sulking from over here.<br/><br/><br/>Derek huffed and put his phone away, he walked downstairs were Alec was waiting for him. Or was supposed to wait for him, since Alec was nowhere to be seen once he got out of the building.<br/>He looked around, and there was no trace of Alec, only a faint scent of salty water, <em>Alec’s scent</em>, he inhaled deeply and followed the scent, he walked for a few minutes, he felt Alec’s scent getting stronger, he could feel his brother was close through the pack bond. He turned in an alley and he could fear, anger and Alec, he was there. Somewhere.<br/>He knew his brother was not in danger, Stiles told him he would’ve felt that through the bonds, but that didn’t make him less worried.<br/><br/>“Alec?” Derek’s voice echoed in the alley as he walked looking around.<br/><br/>“Der, over here.” He saw Alec kneel from behind the dumpster. “I’ve found them.”<br/><br/>Derek ran to his brother that was kneeling in front of the three werewolves, Derek flashed his eyes at them as he knelt down, next to Alec, he hoped his scent would somehow calm down the kids. Stiles told him how an Alpha’s scent was calming to werewolves, pack or not.<br/><br/>“We’re not here to harm you.” He spoke gently looking at them. Erica looked up at him suspiciously, her golden eyes were puffy and brimmed with tears, she was holding what Derek presumed to be Isaac who was rocking back and forth in fear, on Erica’s left Vernon stood stoic, his face blank.<br/><br/>“We know what happened to your Praetor David, we are trying to find out who did this. But we have to take you somewhere safe first.” Alec spoke as gently as Derek.<br/><br/>“Why should we trust you?” Erica snarled at them, Derek looked at Alec. “Call Jace and tell him to come here with Izzy and Clary then call Magnus, I’m not bringing them to the Institute.”</p><p>“That’s not protocol.” Alec protested.<br/><br/>“I don’t give a shit, they are already traumatized, they don’t need to go through an interrogation right now since they are the only suspects.”<br/><br/>“How do we know they didn’t kill the Praetor.” Alec looked at Derek like he had lost his mind, how could his brother be so irrational?</p><p>“They didn’t.”</p><p>“How comes you are so sure? Huh, you have other werewolves senses I don’t know about?”</p><p>“The Praetor had claw marks on him, I sent a picture to Stiles and he told me those are not werewolf claws. So I am sure these kids have nothing to do with the murder.” He flashed his eyes at his brother.<br/><br/>“Don’t flash your eyes at me, I hope you know what you’re doing Derek.” He snapped at his brother frustrated before doing what Derek asked him to. Even as a human he felt the need to follow the Alpha’s orders.<br/><br/>“<em>Stiles?</em>” Isaac asked with a broken voice.<br/><br/>“<em>Stiles Stilinski?</em>” Erica asked at the same time making Derek furrow his brows.<br/><br/>“Yes, do you know him?”<br/><br/>“He was our pack’s emissary.” Erica looked away as waves of sadness rolling out of her filled Derek’s nose. “We’ve been searching for him since-“ she sobbed unable to continue to speak.<br/><br/>“Sh, it’s okay<em> pup.</em>” He brushed the blonde locks sticking to her face away, he put his thumb under her chin and made her look at him. His crimson eyes looked into Erica’s golden ones, he had nothing but sympathy for her, for them.<br/><br/>“I’m bringing you all to Stiles, okay? We’ll take care of you.” He rubbed his hand on Erica’s cheek tenderly, the teenager nuzzled against it, slowly she started shifting back to human, followed by Vernon and Isaac.<br/><br/>A few minutes later Izzy, Jace and Clary joined them, Derek had no time to explain that they heard the familiar <em>whoosh </em>of Magnus’ portal, the warlock walked out followed by Stiles. The Spark didn’t see the kids, the members of his former pack gave him no time to look around as they tackled him into a group hug.<br/><br/>“<strong>Batman</strong>.” Erica screamed in happiness as she pressed her nose deep to Stiles’ neck, she inhaled finding comfort in the Spark’s scent, so did Isaac and Vernon.<br/><br/>“<em>Puppies</em>.” He said in shock, hugging them back. “Where have you been? I looked for you in Beacon Hills after I heard about what happened, but I couldn’t find you.” Stiles ran a hand in Isaac’s messy curls and drew reassuring patterns on Vernon’s back.<br/><br/>“I hate to interrupt the moment, this is very cute, but wouldn’t it be safer if we moved this somewhere else? Like Magnus’ loft?” Izzy spoke making Stiles break the hug, he glanced at the kids with a bright smile, Derek could see <strike>his mate’s  </strike>Stiles’ eyes filling with tears, he wanted to comfort his pack member, his wolf was basically howling at him to do it, but he knew the best thing to do was to leave Stiles enjoy the reunion with the kids.<br/><br/>“She’s right, we need to go, we can puppy pile at the loft.” Stiles spoke softly as he walked awkwardly towards the portal with three wereoctopuses holding onto his body. “C’mon pups, you can let go of me for a second, I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>“That’s not happening, we’ve spent months looking for you.” Isaac said as he held Stiles even tighter.<br/><br/>“Okay, okay.” He sighed and walked in the portal followed by Magnus and the Shadowhunters.<br/><br/>“Guys, I need to breathe.” Stiles groaned trying to untangle the werewolves from his body. Vernon was the one to pull away first followed by a reluctant Erica. Of course Isaac was still clinging to him.<br/><br/>“Isaac, you too.” Stiles said firmly, the werewolf pulled away with a whimper and Derek couldn’t help but look at Stiles in wonder, the werewolves obeyed to him like Betas do with their Alpha.<br/><br/>“I don’t want to interrupt your reunion, but we have to head back to the Institute soon, we are running low on time, so if you guys could help us we’d be very grateful.” Jace spoke taking a step forward to the group making the werewolf shift and growl as they positioned in front of Stiles, protecting him.<br/><br/>“<em>Behave</em>, he is not a threat, he is a friend. They all are.” Stiles said firmly, the teens’ features immediately shifting back to human.<br/><br/>“We weren’t home when it happened.” Boyd spoke up, his voice was deep and modulated.<br/><br/>“Can you go out without your Praetor’s supervision?” Alec asked dryly, he was still pissed with his brother for bringing the kids to the loft.<br/><br/>“Yes.” Derek picked up on Erica’s heartbeat increasing, he crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow to the girl.<br/><br/>“You can’t.” he said firmly. “<em>I can hear your heartbeat, Erica.</em>”<br/><br/>“Fine” she huffed. “Look there was this big party at the Pandemonium, we wanted to party.”<br/><br/>“My little muffin, you chose the right place to go partying.” Magnus said smugly earning a glare from everyone in the room except Clary, she was an absolute sweetheart.<br/><br/>“While they were partying their Praetor died Magnus, can you be serious for once?”<br/><br/>“You can’t blame teenager for acting like teenagers, we used to sneak out as well when we were their age.” Derek said firmly earning a glare from Alec who crossed his arms.<br/><br/>“Guys, no pack drama please.” Stiles pleaded. “Okay so you went partying, you went back home and what happened next?”<br/><br/>“We found David’s body on the floor, the blood was fresh, we freaked out and we didn’t know what to do, we just ran away.”<br/><br/>“Do you remember what time you got back home?”<br/><br/>“It was around seven am, I think.” Erica replied.<br/><br/>“Have you seen anyone running away? Any scents?” Clary asked.<br/><br/>“We didn’t, any scent had been covered by the blood, there was a lot of it.” Erica said grimacing at the memory.<br/><br/>“Thank you for helping us.” Derek smiled at them, he walked to where Stiles was standing and ran his hand on Stiles’ nape “We’re going back to the Institute, if they tell you anything else, just text me, okay?” Stiles nodded and hugged the Alpha.<br/><br/>“I will. Thank you Derek for finding them and bringing them here.” He whispered loud enough for the werewolf to hear, Derek smiled and pulled away as all the Shadowhunters’ phones pinged in unison.</p><p>From: Lydia Branwell<br/>12:36 PM<br/><br/>&gt;Urgent meeting at the Ops center in twenty minutes.<br/><br/><br/>“Magnus, could you portal us to the Institute?” Clary asked sweetly.<br/><br/>“Of course, biscuit.” Magnus opened a portal, he yanked Alec gently by the arm and pecked his lips. “I’m sorry I angered you.”<br/><br/>“We’ll talk later.” He said dryly before walking into the portal.<br/><br/>They walked out of the Institute portal, Derek exited first followed by Izzy, Jace, Clary and Alec, Derek could smell the scent of his brother’s anger; he tried to understand Alec’s point of view, Alec was all about the Law is hard but it is the Law, Derek was trying to choose the best thing for the kids and bringing them in the Institute was far from it.<br/><br/>“Look Alec, I’m sorry, okay?” Derek stood in front of his brother, he was a few inches shorter than his twin. “I couldn’t bring them here, they are the only suspects and I didn’t want them to be hurt, you know what they’re capable of.” Derek whispered.<br/><br/>“Are three kids worth the risk of losing our runes?” Alec said through gritted teeth.<br/><br/>“Alec, I promise if they find out I’ll take the whole blame, they won’t touch you, any of you.”  Alec nodded walking away from his brother, he wanted to punch Derek for being so dumb, but deep down he knew his brother was right. He’d never admit that.<br/><br/>They walked together to the Ops center, Izzy and Clary were talking about the latest hot celebrity, Jace walked with Clary looking like he bit into a lemon and Derek and Alec shared the same grumpy face, their brows furrowed and mouth turned into a reverse smile.<br/>They walked in the Ops room as Lydia started talking, her posture was stiff, whatever has happening was a big deal.<br/><br/>“A member of the Clave is joining us soon to investigate on the Praetor’s death. I ask all of you to be on your best behavior.” She glanced at Jace. “I want you all to focus mainly on this case, there are three teenager werewolves on the loose. We must find those kids before anything happens to them or to the mundanes.”<br/><br/>Lydia was interrupted by the whoosh of the portal opening at the Institute entrance, walking out Kate Dieudonné, the daughter of the former consul Malachi, the very same man who betrayed the Clave, who sided with Valentine. Kate was just as twisted as his father.<br/>Derek’s face turned a whiter shade of pale as his eyes met her gaze, she smiled in his direction, her smile was nothing but sweet. It was hollow, it made Derek shiver. Alec shifted closer to him, he looked at Kate with rage on his face, he wanted to smash her head for breaking his brother to pieces, she knew exactly how she affected Derek and she was his father’s daughter: a manipulative bitch.<br/>Alec was the only one to know Kate had hurt Derek, the latter made him promise not to tell anything to his family, yet Izzy, Jace and Clary unconsciously shifted towards Derek as well, they could feel their Alpha’s anxiety through the bonds.<br/><br/>"Derek, breathe." Alec whispered, his brother started hyperventilating, his eyes fixed on Kate.<br/><br/><strong>TW: past abuse reference/ panic attack</strong><br/><br/>Derek felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, the room started to spin the moment Kate walked in, he felt nauseous. He couldn't hear any sound other than his pounding heart, cold sweat dripped down his face. Flashbacks of Kate ran vividly in his mind, memories he threw in the furthest corners of his mind surfacing one after another. He could see himself, 8 years younger, as he begged Kate to stop, the demon's venom burned his veins as she kept injecting him with it, her Steele ran on his Iratze, a brief relief from the pain before she injects more venom, his screams echoed in the empty Academy halls, nobody came to rescue him. He could see himself being forced between her legs, fighting back salty tears.<br/>Years of pain hit over him like a tsunami wave.<br/>He felt his knees go weak and suddenly he started falling, he was falling in the dark abyss of his mind, until he wasn't. He regained consciousness of his surroundings, Alec and Jace held him up as Kate's voice filled the room.<br/>He couldn't hear her, his ears rang as he could feel losing his breath once again, he couldn't hear Alec yelling at Jace to help him get Derek the hell out of there, he couldn't see Izzy and Clary following them out of the room worried.<br/>He felt like a ghost in his own body, he felt the fear of dying get to his head, his eyes filled with tears as he kept on struggling for air.<br/><em>was it fear of dying? Or is Kate what he was actually afraid of?</em><br/>Questions filled his head as the voices inside his head screamed.<br/>Kate called him <em>angel</em> with her sultry voice.<br/>Kate called him <em>precious</em> as she kept on taking pieces of his soul.<br/>Kate took away things that never belonged to her, she ripped them away from Derek.<br/><em>Ave atque vale innocence.</em><br/>Around him, he couldn't see his pack trying to get him back to his senses. Izzy with her phone pressed on her ear waiting for Magnus pick, Jace and Alec were taking turns in trying to get him back, Alec ended up punching him out of frustration and fear.Clary tried to come up with a rune to calm him down, but how was she supposed to help Derek when the Alpha's anxiety was running through the pack bonds making everybody feel the pain he was going through.<br/><br/><strong>End of tw</strong><br/><br/>Magnus portaled to the Institute as soon as he had heard Isabelle's pleading voice, all he heard before hanging up was <em>It's Derek, bring us back to the loft, please</em>. <br/>They all travelled back to the loft where Stiles was writhing in pain, his eyes glowed white the moment he saw Derek. He threw Jace and Alec across the room unable to control his Spark. All he was hearing was <em>DerekDerekDerek</em>, he knelt in front of the werewolf, his body glowed white as he absorbed Derek's fear, Derek's pain.<br/><br/>Then suddenly everything went quiet.<br/>Stiles' hand wrapped around Derek's middle and lips pressed against Derek's forehead as the Alpha was taking deep breaths, his head cuddled against Stiles' torso, where he could hear the Spark's lulling heartbeat loud and clear. The pack bonds drew the pack closer to each other, to their Alpha. They didn't get too close, the pack bond stopped them from invading the Alpha's safe bubble, between Stiles' arms.<br/>They stood like that for a while, everyone enjoyed the quiet after the storm, Stiles closed his eyes as he let the tension roll out of his body. He knew something was wrong, he felt Derek's pain, he didn't know what was the cause. Whatever it was, it was controlling the Alpha, it was playing tricks on his mind.<br/>The thought of that gave Stiles goosebumps, the thought of the Nogitsune controlling his body, his mind. <br/>He would always carry the scars of what happened, he became a Spark after he defeated the Nogitsune. He was gifted with magic but left with nightmares. <br/>Derek got up slowly, Stiles never left his side, he held him tight, he supported over 200 pounds of muscles with his lanky body. He was sure he was going to feel pain the next few days, but he couldn't let go of the man, he was afraid he could break in thousands of pieces.<br/><br/>"Where are the pups?" Derek asked Stiles quietly.<br/><br/>"They're resting." Stiles answered as he sat down to the couch pulling Derek with him, the pack sat around them so Derek ended up in the middle between Alec and Stiles. Magnus sat next to Alec, he didn't have pack bonds but he knew his boyfriend needed some form of support. Izzy was next to Magnus followed by Jace and Clary.<br/><br/>"What happened Derek? You got us scared like hell." Izzy asked, she was visibly shaken up.<br/><br/>"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." he closed his eyes, Stiles ran his hands through his hair, <br/><br/>"At least you haven't wolfed out while you were freaking out." Jace half joked to break out some tension.<br/><br/>"Thank the Angel I haven't." He sighed in relief.<br/><br/>"So what are we going to do about the kids, the Clave is looking for them." Alec asked Derek<br/><br/>"They're what?" Derek looked at Alec shocked. "Why would they bother looking for three Downworlders?"<br/><br/>"I don't know." Alec sighed.<br/><br/>"Here's what we're going to do. We're hiding and keeping them safe until we figure out what this is all about."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes. <br/>I finished writing this at 4 am.<br/>Let me know if I need to correct anything!</p><p>Love, Rye. ♥︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad moon rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek's growing pack keeps investigating secretly on the Praetor's murder, why does the Clave care so badly for three teen werewolves?<br/>The case has a strange connection to murders that happened in Beacon Hills years prior. Stiles has to tell them the truth behind his Spark power.<br/>Stiles and Derek finally have the mate talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished writing this at 5:05 AM, so I'm pretty sure there will be quite a few grammar mistakes. (Please let me know if you find them!)</p><p>Love, Rye. ♥︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think you are losing your damn mind, Derek.” Alec crossed his arms glaring at his brother.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Derek stared at Alec mirroring the same Lightwood death glare.<br/>
<br/>
“Look, I get you have your issues with Kate, but running away like that and hiding will only make us look guilty. If you want your secret safe, then we have to go back, I’ll come up with some bullshit for Lydia.” <br/>
<br/>
“Der, I agree with Alec. We have to go back before they suspect anything.” Izzy said stepping closer to Derek, her hand resting on her brother’s forearm.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t trust Kate.” Her name came choked, even after all those years it was hard for Derek to think about her, let alone say her name.<br/>
<br/>
“We don’t trust her either, brother, but we must grin and bear it. We’ll find a way to prove the kids are innocent.” Izzy smiled softly. “We’re the Lightwoods after all, we always find a way.”<br/>
<br/>
“We should head back.” Jace said. “Der, we won’t let her near you, you will always have one of us with you.” The other siblings and Clary nodded in agreement, making Derek’s wolf rumble in happiness.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright.” Derek sighed in defeat, his siblings were right, running away would’ve made them look somewhat involved with the murder and it wasn’t a good idea considering Derek’s situation. He was going to face Kate, he had his pack by his side and he was going to make it.<br/>
<br/>
“Before you go, can I talk to you?” Stiles asked Derek, his scent was sour and he could see the anger on the Spark face.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
<br/>
Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist and dragged him to his room, he knew the Spark’s scent changed after Derek agreed on going back to the Institute. Stiles pushed Derek in his room and slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t go, I saw what she did, she is fucking dangerous.” Stiles’ heartbeat was erratic, underneath all the anger rolling out of Stiles’ body, Derek could smell the fear and the concern.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, I was young and weak, she won’t stand a chance against me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does Derek, she has you wrapped around your finger. It’s not about physical strength, it’s about your mental strength and you have none when you are around her. What if she finds a way to break you and finds about your secret? She could manipulate you into doing anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I also have to go back, Stiles you don’t know how worse things could go if we don’t go back.”<br/>
<br/>
“At least let me protect you.” Stiles’ doe eyes looked up at him, there was a silent plea Derek couldn’t say no to.</p><p>He nodded and Stiles took off his bracelet, his hands and eyes glowed white, making Derek lose his breath for a second, after a few seconds the Spark gently took his hand and put the leather bracelet on the werewolf wrist. Derek eyed the interesting shape of the symbol engraved on the leather, three symmetrical spirals curved to the right joining in the middle to form a triangle.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a Triskelion, it has many meanings but the runes I put on it, will mostly help you find a balance between your mind, body and spirit.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Stiles.” Derek said in actual gratitude, flashing a small smile in Stiles’ direction.<br/>
<br/>
“Take care, please.” Stiles runs his hand on the nape of Derek’s neck and slides in on his collarbone, his fingers pressing on Derek’s pulse. He could feel his wolf growl before submitting, he was sure if anyone but Stiles did this he would’ve mauled them.<br/>
<br/>
“I will.” He flashed his eyes red before pulling Stiles closer, he kissed the Spark’s forehead, he wanted to kiss the Spark but something was holding him back, he held him close for a few minutes before walking out with a quiet “See you.”<br/>
<br/>
Once they got back to the Institute, they walked back to the Ops Center where Lydia and Kate were already expecting them, the look on Lydia’s face was nothing but pleasant as Kate stood next to her looking at them smugly.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve expected a better behavior from you.” Lydia crossed her arms glaring at the Shadowhunters, Alec ignored her and looked at Kate, he could feel the anger coming from his brother.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse us, Miss Dieudonné, my brother is still suffering after Maxwell’s death, we are very sorry of having missed your speech. It was not our intention to disrespect you.” Alec spoke calmly, but his scent hadn’t change a bit, he was still pissed. He was glad Alec had plenty of self-control.<br/>
<br/>
“Mister Lightwood, you’ve done no such thing, my deepest condolences to you and your family. You’ve both grown up so much.” She said in a sultry voice as she let her eyes roam over Derek, making the werewolf uncomfortable, she eyed the bracelet on Derek’s hand for a few seconds before shifting her gaze away. “Miss Branwell told me you were the ones assigned to the missing werewolves mission, any clue on where the werewolves might be?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’ve found nothing that could lead us to them, we don’t think they murdered the Praetor, anyway.” Izzy replied dryly, she scooted closer to Derek, they were pressed shoulder to shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d like to examine him to check the wounds, but by the looks of it, it doesn’t look like a werewolf did this.”<br/>
<br/>
“We are concerned about that, Miss Lightwood, therefore we are sending the body back to Idris were our medical specialist can examine the body thoroughly.” Kate’s answered making Isabelle quirk an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We have the best medical specialist here at our Institute, he have a warlock willing to help us. We could easily run an autopsy here, that would save us some time.”<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t my decision, Miss Lightwood.” The smile on Kate’s face was as fake as her sweet voice.<br/>
<br/>
Kate excused herself and walked away, her icy eyes roamed on Derek’s body making the latter uncomfortable, he sighed in relief when she walked out of the room, her heels clicking further and further away.<br/>
<br/>
“Look, I don’t like her either, but if we don’t act nice she’ll make our lives a living hell.” Lydia said empathetically.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll do our best.” Alec replied coldly.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
After their encounter with Kate at the Institute, they spent the next few days without seeing her, Lydia told them she went back to Idris to wait for the autopsy’s result. They kept working secretly on the case, Magnus’ loft became their HQ, the warlock added more guest rooms since the pack spent most nights gathered together trying to find a clue on what supernatural creature could’ve possibly killed the Praetor.<br/>
Derek welcomed in his pack Isaac, Erica and Boyd, while Stiles continued to mentor him, both avoiding the mate talk, they were afraid whatever killed the Praetor was also targeting the teens. Much to Derek’s surprise even Simon joined his pack, the pack Derek was slowly creating was unique, it reminded Stiles of how Scott’s pack used to be. The pack was a sanctuary for all the supernatural creatures willing to fight to protect themselves and people from harm. Magnus refused to join the pack he preferred to be their ally, he joked about being <em>nobody’s bitch</em>, the remark pissed Alec and the warlock spent an entire afternoon trying to earn the Nephilim’s forgiveness, eventually the latter gave in after Magnus promised sext times involving magic which Alec couldn’t refuse.<br/>
The first snow fell down from the sky, a thin layer of soft snow forming on the streets, the howling wind outside was the only sound that could be heard inside Magnus’ loft. They were gathered in the living room, which Magnus redecorated in a more Christmas-y fashion, the lit fireplace warmed the room, the smell of hot cocoa lingered in the air as the pack went through every picture once again, for the hundredth time in the span of a few days.<br/>
Stiles sat on the broad sofa sandwiched between Isaac and Derek, on the loveseat next to them Alec had his legs draped over the warlock’s, his eyes lazily scanning through the case report he knew by heart as the Warlock tried to understand to which animal the claw marks belonged to. The rest of the pack was lying on the ground, exchanging the pictures as they scanned every detail.<br/>
<br/>
“Batman, I found something.” Erica looked up at the Spark while holding a picture, she tapped on a red mark on the white wall. It was small and it was easy to miss considering the splattered blood next to it. “I’m sure this wasn’t there, I don’t remember it.”<br/>
<br/>
Stiles took the picture from Erica and squinted, he could tell it was a sigil of some sorts, but he had never seen anything like it in any book, he furrowed his brows and looked at Magnus.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a sigil, I’ve never seen this one though.”<br/>
<br/>
“Let me take a look.” Magnus put the book down and used his magic to get the picture from Stiles hands.<br/>
<br/>
Derek turned his head when he felt the warlock’s scent change, he went from relaxed to alarmed in a matter of seconds, the pack looked at the man worried as his face paled. He conjured an old book, he used his magic to browse through the pages. They could see on the warlock face that the sigil was no good news, Alec sat up and placed a hand on the Warlock’s shoulder, hazel eyes filled with concern.<br/>
<br/>
“Sammael.”<br/>
<br/>
“As in Satan?” Simon asked rising his eyebrows shocked.<br/>
<br/>
“In Jewish lore, yes. But the actual Satan is Lucifer, the eldest of the Greater Demons, as you all know Lucifer is the ruler of Hell and all of its realms, he was the first fallen angel to be cast out of Heaven and into the Void, where he created Hell.” He took a deep breath and put away the book before continuing. “Sammael met Lilith, Adam’s first wife, and they became lovers, he was the reason Adam and Eve were cast out of Eden. Legend has it that he and Lilith mated creating lesser demons, they then mated with humans and angels creating warlocks and faeries.             They are the reason behind the Incursion that lead to the creation of Shadowhunters.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Incursion?” Stiles asked out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilith and Sammael weakened the wards between the human world and the Void allowing demons to enter our world, thus lead to a demon invasion.  Long story short, Angel Raziel was summoned to Lake Lyn and mixes his blood with the humans’, creating the first Shadowhunters in history.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wasn’t Sammael killed by Micheal with Glorious?” Alec asked puzzled.<br/>
<br/>
“Nobody actually knows, Sammael hadn’t been seen on Earth nor in the Void. I think he might not be dead though. What I am actually worried about is the fact that whoever drew that sigil is in possess of the Black Volume of the Dead.”<br/>
<br/>
“That would explain why the Clave seems so interested in this case.” Derek sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“I think those claw marks are just a way to put us off the tracks.” Isaac said quietly. “We’ve searched in every bestiary and they look like nothing.”<br/>
<br/>
“I think they sliced his throat first, the wound looks deep and it would explain the copious amount of blood Derek smelt and then placed the claw marks later.” Stiles said pensively.<br/>
<br/>
“My gut tells me Kate is somehow involved in this.” Derek asserted. “Maybe a warlock is siding with her?”<br/>
<br/>
“I highly doubt that, she doesn’t have the best reputation among Downworlders, but it’s not impossible.”<br/>
<br/>
“When was the book stolen?” Stiles asked out of the blue, there was concern on Stiles’ face.<br/>
<br/>
“The last time it was seen it was two years ago.”<br/>
<br/>
Contrasting emotions ran on the Spark’s face, there was fear, followed by realization. The man was in the middle of an Epiphany; the setting changed and he was no longer in Magnus’ loft, he stood in front of the Nemeton, the stump he remembered was now replaced by a tall and glowing tree in all of its ancestral beauty. The peaceful scene in front of him was soon replaced by darkness, he saw the stump surrounded by all the Darach’s victims and on top of what was left of the trunk lied the Praetor’s body.</p><p><br/>
<em>Do you know any riddles, Stiles?<br/>
<br/>
</em>He heard a voice he knew too well whisper behind him, he turned around expecting to see the Nogitsune but he saw nothing. He heard the muffled screams of his pack, they were blaming him, <em>he left them for dead.<br/>
He was the reason they were dead.<br/>
</em>He looked at his hands, he counted his fingers and sighed when he realized it was all just a dream, a very vivid one, but that all that it was. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he could feel the things around him shift and suddenly he could see the light behind his closed lids, the smell of cocoa hit his nose as the wood in the fireplace crackled.<br/>
<br/>
“You went on quite a journey there, what did you see?” Magnus asked.<br/>
<br/>
“The Nemeton.” Stiles whispered as he counted his fingers over and over again, everyone but Magnus looked at Stiles in confusion and concern.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, you are not dreaming. This is real, we are real.” Magnus’ voice was gentle, the Spark looked up at him with fear in his eyes. “I know I’m asking a lot, but I need you to tell me what you saw.”<br/>
<br/>
“I saw the Nemeton, it stood tall and it was glorious. I could feel the telluric lines running underneath it, Magnus they were pure. Pure. It lasted for a few seconds before darkness took over, the stump was surrounded by the bodies the Darach sacrificed, the Praetor lied there and his eyes were boring into my soul.” He had to stop and take a few deep breaths as he thought about the Nogitsune, that voice still haunted his dreams.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, you don’t have to say anything else if you don’t want to.” Derek whispered, wrapping an arm around him as he glared at Magnus for forcing the Spark into speaking. Stiles ignored Derek and looked at Magnus, his hands and eyes glowed pitch black.<br/>
<br/>
“The Nogitsune was behind me, or so I thought, when I turned around my pack was screaming in pain and they were blaming me. I’m the reason they are dead.” Stiles’ voice sounded unnatural, he was losing control of his Spark.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, don’t let Darkness take over, you don’t want to hurt your mate or the pups, do you?” Magnus walked towards Stiles, blue sparks flaring from his fingertips, he was ready to fight if it the situation called for it. “The Nogitsune can’t harm you any longer, you are safe.”<br/>
<br/>
Stiles eyes faded to his honey color, the black glow his hands emanated slowly shifted to white before disappearing completely.<br/>
<br/>
“What was that?” Izzy asked in shock, her face was shared among all packmates.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll try to be as concise as possible, there is a Nemeton, or what’s left of it, in Beacon Hills, the place I’m from. They are ancient trees the druids use for their rituals since they hold a lot of power that comes from the ley lines converging underneath it, every ley line in North America starts and ends within the Nemeton’s deep roots. There are seven Nemetons all around the world and the one in Beacon Hills had been dormant for almost half a century, after it had been cut down. I didn’t know about the existence of it until the Darach started a killing spree.”<br/>
<br/>
“Darach are druids gone evil, right?” Izzy interrupted him.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, as I was saying, the Darach started a ritual to strengthen its power, she chose victims in groups of tree based on specific characteristics: Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. With each sacrifice the Nemeton gained more power and that attracted many supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills. The last three sacrifices the Darach was going to make were the guardians which happened to be my father, my Alpha’s mother and his mate’s father. In order to save our parents we had to locate the Nemeton and the only way to do that was by being surrogate sacrifices, so we essentially died, found the Nemeton and we were brought back to life. We did save them, but the Nemeton had also been reawakened, the ley lines were corrupted by then and the Nogitsune, a fox spirit, who had been trapped inside since 1943 possessed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Nogitsune is a Dark Kitsune, Kitsunes in general are very rare to come by therefore we know very little about them. The Nogitsune loves creating chaos and feeds on host’s pain, hollowing the soul. When Stiles’ defeated the fox, the void in his soul was filled with the Nemeton’s magic, but since the ley lines were corrupted, so the magic.” Magnus filled in when he saw Stiles’ face twist in sorrow.<br/>
<br/>
“So I wrote a letter explaining why I was leaving to my father and Scott and then I started traveling across the country, I was hoping someone was willing to help me find a way to control the Darkness that was slowly taking over me.” Stiles looked at Isaac, Erica and Boyd. “I never meant to leave you, but I was becoming too dangerous and I was afraid I would end up hurting you. Which turns out I did anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not your fault.” Boyd said firmly as the trio got closer to the Spark. “We’ve never blamed you for what happened, Stiles.”<br/>
<br/>
“If I hadn’t left maybe things would’ve turned out differently.” Stiles ran his hand through Isaac’s curls, untangling them, the werewolf closing his eyes to the gentle touch.<br/>
<br/>
“Still, it’s not your fault.” Erica said firmly, her hand resting on Stiles’ knee.<br/>
<br/>
“What about the Darach?”<br/>
<br/>
“It fled town before we could catch it. We don’t know if it’s a man or female, but we suspected she was a female. I think what the Darach started in Beacon Hills might be related to the Black Volume of The Dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get that book back, there are spells in then that could easily unleash Hell on Earth.”<br/>
<br/>
“How is Kate be involved in all of this?” Alec asked Derek who just shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“She’ll be back soon with the autopsy’s results soon, so I think we should wait until then.”<br/>
<br/>
One by one, the pack called it a night and walked out of the living room as fatigue took over their bodies, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.<br/>
Stiles cuddled closer to the werewolf, his nose buried in Derek’s neck as he breathed in the man’s smell, the Alpha kissed the Spark’s forehead and placed the Spark in his lap, bringing him even closer to his body, his hands were drawing lazy circles on Stiles’ back, the tense muscles slowly relaxing under the werewolf's touch. Derek could hear his wolf purr in joy, <em>the pack was safe, Stiles was safe</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“ Nothing will hurt you as long as I’m breathing.” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear gently, he didn't want to stress the younger boy any further, he didn't want Stiles to relieve bad memories.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles shifted his position so he was face to face with the werewolf, his hands wrapped around the Alpha’s neck as honey eyes stared into hazel ones. Time stopped as they both started leaning in, Derek placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ head pulling him closer, closing the distance between them.<br/>
The kiss was slow, they hadn’t had a proper kiss after the one on Magnus’ balcony, they both wanted to but neither of them had enough courage to actually do it. They took time exploring each other’s mouths, tongues finding their own pace in a war for dominance, Derek’s hands roamed on the Spark’s body before settling on the man’s hips. Stiles grabbed fistfuls of the Alpha’s dark hair, messing it up as he savoured the man’s lips.<br/>
Stiles broke the kiss as he panted for air, both men shared the same broad smile on their faces as they looked at each other.<br/>
<br/>
“You are such a sappywolf.” Stiles grinned making the werewolf roll his eyes playfully.<br/>
<br/>
“ It’s your fault.” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheeks, their lips met again in another gentle kiss.<br/>
<br/>
They both grew impatient quickly, Stiles was the first one to deepen the kiss as Derek quickly followed. The layer of clothes suddenly became too much and they both felt the urge to remove them, they needed to be closer, they needed their bodies to touch. Skin to Skin.<br/>
Stiles tugged at Derek’s Henley, but before he could the Spark could take it off Derek pulled away and stopped the eager hands from removing the shirt.<br/>
<br/>
“Bedroom.” Derek’s hands moved to Stiles’ lower back and easily got up with the Spark holding to him like a koala to a tree.<br/>
<br/>
“Please don’t trip, I might be a Spark but I bruise like a peach.” Stiles whined holding the Alpha tighter.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, if you strangle me to death, tripping will be the last of your problems.” Derek growled making the Spark loosen the grip around his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“You Lightwoods are so dramatic.” Stiles’ mumbled, his warm lips pressing against the werewolf’ jaw, slowly making their way to the tender skin of the neck, making Derek growl low in his throat. It wasn’t a threating growl, it was the opposite, his instincts took over and he knew he wanted Stiles to be his, he wanted the Spark to smell like him.<br/>
<br/>
The walk from the living room to his bedroom felt excruciatingly long, when he finally closed the bedroom’s door behind him he put Stiles down, his hands grabbed the Spark’s shirt as he pushed him against the door. He pulled the Spark’s hair making him tilt his head to the side, his fangs dropped as he admired the immaculate neck the wolf wanted so bad to mark.<br/>
<br/>
“Der, wait.” Stiles’ fingers wrapped around the wolf’s forearm, squeezing it firmly.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Derek’s features shifted to human as he looked at Stiles concerned, he loosened the grip on Stiles’ hair and moved his hand to cup the Spark’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“Wolves mate for life, if you mark me there’s no going back.” Stiles looked at Derek with a grin. “I’ll annoy you for the rest of your life.”<br/>
<br/>
“If that is the price I have to pay to be with you, it’ll be worth it.” he ran his thumb over Stiles’ carotid, making the latter shiver in pleasure as he tilted his neck more,  baring his neck for the Alpha to mark.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek, are you sure you want this? My Spark will blend in with your Alpha’s Spark, of course you won’t become the werewolf version of Harry Potter, but you will heal faster and you will get more powerful. You’ll be able to feel whatever I am feeling, pain included, and your pups will also respond to my orders.”<br/>
<br/>
“Just because my wolf chose you it doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I’m sure if we met under different circumstances I would’ve still ended up letting you in my life, for the first time after Kate I finally let myself trust someone who wasn’t my family. So yes, I want this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then make me yours for good.”<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf felt electricity running through him as his fangs dropped, his crimson eyes glanced at the Spark to make sure he hadn’t changed his mind, Stiles nodded with a affectionate smile. That was all the clearance the werewolf needed, he kissed the tender skin between Stiles’ neck and shoulder where he could feel the pulse throb the hardest and let his fangs pierce the skin. Stiles groaned in pain as he felt the pointy fangs break the skin, he could feel a tray of warm blood running down his neck, the pain lasted for a few seconds before it was turned into pleasure as Derek pulled away the pack bond between them changed and all the pack members bolted awake, the werewolf beta’s flashed their eyes golden as they acknowledged Stiles as their Alpha’s mate. The soul bonds strengthened and a sense of peace rolled over them, the pack was finally in perfect balance.<br/>
Derek licked away the blood on Stiles’ neck and pressed their foreheads together, he breathed in and he could feel the tingle of Stiles’ spark deep under his skin, travelling towards his chest and finally stopping and resting in Derek’s heart.<br/>
Stiles closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss, his tongue tracing Derek’s bottom lip, the werewolf granted access to his mouth and let Stiles have full control of the kiss. The kiss was so different from the ones he used to share with Kate, he was young then and he was sure that was a loving kiss felt like, Stiles proved him wrong. Stiles’ lips were warm, he was careful whenever he was touching him, he never pushed Derek out of his comfort zone, something Kate always did.<br/>
He chased away the memory of Kate, she couldn’t hurt him anymore, he had a pack that looked up to him, a Mate that was pushing him towards the Queen sized bed. There was love surrounding Derek’s life and Kate wasn’t going to take that away from him.<br/>
He was ready to start over with Stiles, with his pack.<br/>
Derek sat on the edge of the bed as Stiles straddled his lap, he could feel the werewolf’s boner on his inner thigh, he rolled down his hips as their clothed erections met, the sound of kissing and low grunts filled the room. Derek wrapped his hands around the Spark and manhandled him, he gently laid the spark on his back as he got on top, the werewolf took in the sight of his <em>mate</em> the moles and freckles stood out on the flushed skin.<br/>
He leaned down and captured Stiles in a loving kiss, the Spark’s legs wrapped around the werewolf’s waist, Derek took of Stiles’ shirt in between kisses and tossed it off the bed he took of his shirt as well and pressed their naked chest together as he captured the spark’s rosy lips in a eager kiss. The scent of arousal filling Derek’s nostrils was overwhelming, he wanted to rip their clothes to shreds, he craved for more, as if on cue the Spark’s hands fumbled with Derek’s jeans, he groaned in annoyance when the button seemed to operate against him, the werewolf couldn’t help but chuckle at the Spark’s impatience.<br/>
<br/>
“If you don’t get these off now I swear to God I’ll use a spell to turn them to dust.”<br/>
<br/>
“They are my nicest pair, don’t you dare.” Derek replied with a big smile on his face which Stiles soon mirrored, Derek had adorable bunny teeth and it was a shame the man hardly smiled. They were definitely something worth seeing.<br/>
<br/>
“Off.” Stiles cried whimsically tugging on the black fabric.<br/>
<br/>
Derek got off Stiles and took of his pants, he didn’t even look where he tossed them. He untied the knot on Stiles’ sweatpants and gently took them off, the Spark’s body seemed to glow in the dim light of Derek’s bedroom. Derek crawled in between his legs and grabbed the Spark’s hands, intertwined fingers were pinned on the mattress next to Stiles’ head, Stiles smiled and leaned in to capture the werewolf's lips in a sweet kiss, his legs securely wrapped around the werewolf as he bucked his hips upwards, the movement made both moan quietly. Derek let go of Stiles hands and his lips started to kiss every inch of the Spark’s scarred torso, a reminder of the battles he’s fought as a human running with the wolves. His tongue ran across Stiles’ nipple making the man curse out loud as he let a ragged breath, the Spark’s hand tangled in Derek’s hair pulling it, the latter groaned in pleasure as hazel eyes darkened in lust as he could feel Stiles’ gaze burning on his skin.<br/>
He kept exploring Stiles’ body, his hands tracing the Spark’s hips, he slid lower and positioned himself between the man’s defined legs.<br/>
<br/>
“Can I?” Derek asked as he played with the waistband of Stiles’ briefs, the scent was stronger than anywhere else on the Spark’s body, it made his wolf crazy. Although he wasn’t fully wolfed out he knew his eyes were glowing crimson, he could see a reflection in Stiles’ blown pupils.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, you can shred them if you want to, I don’t care. Need you” The Spark whined after interminable seconds of quiet, his brain had stopped working, he felt as if he was a virgin all over again.<br/>
<br/>
“You have no idea how good you smell.” The werewolf placed a kiss on Stiles’ happy trail as he gently slid the briefs down with Stiles help.<br/>
Derek took a sharp breath as he stopped and looked at Stiles who stood naked, in all of his glory, on his bed. Stiles who was perfect with every scar, mole and freckle scattered on his body. Stiles’ shared the same awed expression as the werewolf.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Stiles</em>.” Derek breathed out as he looked in the Spark’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.”<br/>
<br/>
Stiles felt heat spread across his face, his cheeks turned into a beautiful shade of pink as Derek’s compliment warmed his chest, where his heart was racing.<br/>
Derek nibbled on the tender skin of Stiles’ inner thigh, marking them, Stiles’ body was something worth worshipping, he could feel the younger man break under his touch.<br/>
He grinned wolfishly and wrapped his lips around Stiles’ flushed cock who was already leaking precum, if the smell was inebriating the taste was even better, he moaned around Stiles, the vibrations of his throat made the Spark curse and moan loudly. Slender fingers found their way on Derek’s scalp, pulling him further down, Derek started bobbing his head taking Stiles down easily, the tip of the Spark’s member hitting the back of his throat.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, angel, don’t stop.” Stiles moaned, closing his eyes in deep pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Derek kept going for a few minutes, changing his pace now and then to find what his mate liked best, a hand was placed on the man’s hips as the other massaged his balls gently.<br/>
Stiles was quiet, he was looking down at Derek with half closed eyes, his pretty mouth was agape.<br/>
Derek pulled away and slid off his own briefs, the Spark eyed his body and hummed pleased, Derek smiled smugly and moved to kiss Stiles’ reddened lips as he reached for the bedside table, his hand fumbling around until he found a bottle of lube and a condom.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you plan this?” Stiles asked amused eyeing the lube and condom.<br/>
<br/>
“Not really, I found these after our first kiss, I think it was either Magnus or Jace’s doing, Alec must’ve been a dramatic princess about seeing us kiss.”<br/>
<br/>
“We don’t need condoms.” Stiles blurted out. “I mean, werewolves can’t carry diseases, I am clean and I can’t get pregnant. I’d really love to <em>actually feel you</em>.” Derek smiled and kissed him sweetly before sitting between Stiles’ legs, he uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers, his eyes fixed on Stiles as he warmed up the lubricant.<br/>
<br/>
“Relax, baby.” Derek said with a gentle tone as he teased Stiles’ rim, the man squirmed in anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf pushed a finger inside gently as savored every reaction Stiles gave him, every whine, cry and moan that escaped the Spark’s lips, lips that are being bitten over and over again to keep quiet.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, the rooms are soundproofed, let me hear you.” Derek reassured him as he took Stiles in his hand, jerking him off lazily.<br/>
<br/>
Derek added another finger, a loud moan filled his ears ad he scissored the Spark open, the werewolf was impressed by how fast Stiles’ body was adjusting to his fingers.<br/>
He replaced the hand wrapped around Stiles’ dick with his mouth, he kitten licked at the tip and savored the Spark’s taste, Stiles gripped his hair and pulled him away gently.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek, I’m ready.” Stiles cupped his cheek with a big smile plastered on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure? I’m just two fingers in.” the werewolf’s voice was filled with concern, he didn’t want to hurt Stiles.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry big guy, a little magic will ease the pain.” Stiles grinned. “So how do you want to do this? Do you want me on my hands and knees?” The idea made Derek wolf growl in his chest, he would’ve loved to have Stiles on his fours, back arched and face pressed in the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
“Ride me.” Derek removed his fingers from Stiles’ hole and moved so he was face to face with man, he kissed him before continuing. “I’ll ask you one last time, I know you are eager, so am I, but are you sure you are actually ready?” Derek’s question made the Spark roll his eyes playfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Sit on the edge of the bed, Alpha, and let me take care of you.” Derek’s eyes flashed red as he obeyed his mate’s request.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles grabbed the lube from where Derek discarded it he squirted a generous amount on his palm before coating Derek’s dick with it, the cold gel made Derek groan uncomfortably.<br/>
<br/>
“By the Angel, couldn’t you warm it up a little? I feel like I put my dick in the freezer.”<br/>
<br/>
“I stand by my statement: you Lightwoods are so dramatic.” Stiles chuckled as he jerked off Derek with firm flicks of his wrists.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re not.” Derek scowled in his direction.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh don’t be a sourwolf, I was joking. You are the least dramatic Lightwood.” Stiles kissed his neck before sitting on his lap, they were face to face, foreheads pressed together. He used his hand to guide Derek’s dick towards his entrance. Derek planted his toes to the ground and buckled his hips upwards slowly, Stiles was tight to the point it almost felt painful.<br/>
The Spark knew Derek would be big, but he didn’t think he’d be that big, he felt his hole stretch around Derek, he couldn’t help but groan in pain.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, do you want me to pull out?” Derek placed his hands on the Spark’s waist, holding him still.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck no, I haven’t done this in a while, I didn’t you’d actually be this big.”<br/>
<br/>
“You should’ve let me prep you properly.” Derek scolded, he then remembered how Stiles told him werewolves could take out a person’s pain, black veins made their way from his forearm to his hand as he started absorbing Stiles’ pain.<br/>
<br/>
“Or you could do that.” Stiles said gratefully as he slowly relaxed around Derek, the pain slowly fading away.<br/>
<br/>
“I won’t absorb your pain next time. I’ll finger you until you beg me to stop.” Derek’s tone was lower, firmer than the one he usually used. Stiles nodded and let Derek pull him further down on his dick, until he was balls deep into him.<br/>
<br/>
They felt their mating bond getting stronger, bolts of electricity ran through it. The feeling overwhelmed the two men, sending shivers down their bodies.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek whispered on the Spark’s lips, which kissed him in return.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles picked a slow pace, his arms rested on the werewolf’s shoulders as he rode Derek slowly, Derek’s hand jerking him off to the same pace. They both knew it neither of them was going to last long, they both felt like losing their virginity for the second time, the pleasure they were feeling was surreal.<br/>
<br/>
“Mine.” Derek used his free hand to pull Stiles closer to him, in a desperate kiss.<br/>
<br/>
“Yours.” Stiles’ kissed the <em>calm anger</em> rune on Derek’s chest before speeding up, he moved his hand from Derek’s shoulders to his back, throwing his head back ash Derek’s dick hit his prostate.<br/>
<br/>
Derek dug his fingers in Stiles’ side firmly, stopping him, he picked up the Spark in his arms easily and laid him on his back, the Spark’s legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, his heads messing the werewolf’s hair as he pulled him closer viciously, both leaning in a hungry open mouthed kiss.<br/>
Derek used a hand to pin Stiles’ hands down on the mattress as he started pounding into the Spark, hitting his prostate with every thrust, the Spark clenching around him as he got closer and closer to climax. Derek was pleased to hear Stiles’ moans fill the room, it was the best sound Derek had ever hear, he used his free hand to jerk Stiles and after a few sharp thrusts, Stiles came with a loud moan, Derek followed shortly after with a grunt, filling Stiles with his cum. Their scents mixing as one.<br/>
He got off Stiles out of breath, they both stood in silence looking at the ceiling for a few minutes, a huge grin plastered across their faces.<br/>
<br/>
“Shower in the morning?” Stiles asked interrupting the peacefulness.<br/>
<br/>
“Shower in the morning.” The wolf agreed “Come here.” Derek patted his chest lazily as he turned his head to look at the Spark, which didn’t need to be told twice, he rested his head on Derek’s chest, the fast thumping of Derek’s heart echoed in his ears.<br/>
<br/>
“That was great.” Stiles yawned happily.<br/>
<br/>
“It was.” He placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “Are you cold?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dude, you are a damn furnace.”<br/>
<br/>
“ ‘m not your dude.” Derek smiled as he closed his eyes feeling drowsy. “Now shut up or you’ll be sleeping alone.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re essentially married, in a werewolf manner, you can’t get rid of me anymore.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m second guessing my choice.” Derek deadpanned, Stiles pecked his lips and used his magic to turn off the bedside lamp, his limbs too tired to cooperate.<br/>
<br/>
“Night sourwolf.” Stiles pecked his lips<br/>
<br/>
“Goodnight Stiles.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful creatures!<br/>It's your girl Rye speaking, or well...writing.<br/>I'm aware that there might be some grammar mistakes, English is not my first language but I tried my best! (feel free to point out any mistakes, I appreciate that!)<br/>I hope you enjoyed, mistakes or not!♥︎</p><p>PS: be gentle, please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>